Task Force Zordon
by GoRanger1986
Summary: What has Jason Lee Scott done in the passing years not as a Ranger, The DinoThunder Team is dead, a new alien threat, the US Government, and Tommy's death...what does it have to do with TFZ? The End has arrived! Enjoy!
1. The Intro

**Task Force Zordon Intro**

**Top Secret-**

**Date- 2007May31**

**Conditions and Regulations to the Formation of Ranger Corps and Task Force Zordon**

US intellgence has made it clear under the wake of very destructive alien attacks and the death of both the Dino Thunder Ranger Team,as well as the death of the MysticForce team, has resulted in the undertaking of the US Armed Forces to deal with the Alien intrusion. While our Forces are streeched too thin the President under the direction of the Pentagon hasauthorized the creating of a new military branch and police force to deal with the new alien threat. The following are background information of the selected leaders and rangers of Task Force Zordon

**Ranger Corps Officers**

**Commander- Major General Walter Grangier**, a two star general of the US Army. Veteran of the War on Terror, Gulf War, and Simolia conflicts. Hard liner, well disipline, focused and colective leader.

**Executive Commander- Colonel Jason Lee Scott**. The Original Red Ranger, Commander of Task Force Zordon. The greatest Ranger who ever exisited. Friend to the late Thomas Oliver whom failed the earth and died along with his Dino Thunder Team. Oliver was considered for TFZ command, but with his many failures as a Power Ranger Leader, it was dictated that only Jason Lee Scott should command the Team. Jason Lee Scott has never truly failed his powers or the Power Rangers, he is the best choice to both train and lead thenew Power Rangers. Last power transformation, the battle of the moon machine empire, a group of former Red Rangers were selected for the mission, Jason acted as second in command where he preformed effectivly.

**Operations- Colonel Maria Zang**- A US naval officer, who first detected the alien invasion during her time on the USS Ronald Regan. Acting communications officer to Ranger Corps and the primary Zord desiegner of Task Force Zordon. Her understanding of the enemy makes her vital to the Power Rangers.

**Task Force Zordon Rangers**

US ARMY (RED)

Army Ranger (Red) - Captian Jace Tessz, USArmy Armor Corp officer, Veteran ofOperation Condor 7(Battle for DC). First US military personnel to actually kill one of the 'Alien Walkers'with his M1A2 Abrams Tank. Expert on Japanese Karate, 22 in age. Youngest Captainin the Army. A by the book officer, good character, cares deeply forthose under his command, makes the best choice to beTask Force Zordon's Field Commander.

US AIR FORCE (BLUE)

Air Force Ranger (Blue)- 1LT-Albert Sky, mavrick ace pilot, first to destory one of the 'alien flyers' with his F-35 joint strike fighter. Due toAir Force demand, Sky will act as second field commander. Works well with others, veteranof Operation Wing 8. Has 44 confirmed air to airkills, best ace since WWII.

US MARINE CORPS (GREEN)

Marine Ranger (Green)- 1LT- Michael Willson, Marine Infantry Officer, second to destory an enemy Walker with his Stryker Viechel. Veteran of Operation Condor 7. Has trouble with authority figures, but his hand to hand combat skills and Recon training make him vital toTFZ.

US NAVY (Pink)

Navy Ranger (Pink)- 1LT- Linda Hyes, crack fighter ace. Second to destory an alien 'Flyer' most qualified pilot of the Navy, 35 confirmed air to air kills. Flys only undera pink F-35, believes the color brings her luck.

US NATIONAL GUARD (YELLOW)

Guard Ranger (Yellow)- 1LT-Jenifer Taylor, active guard3 year. Veteran of Operation Condor 7.20 confirmed surface to air kills with herAvenger system.


	2. TFZ 1 Not Really the Beginning

Episode 1

"Not Really The Beginning"

The woman ran fast as the Cycolnots chased her every step of the way toward the Pentagon. This was not her fist trip to the Capital, but it defiantly was the most interesting. She could take care of herself, really, she started running through a natural reaction, and now she found herself cornered by the silver and black Cycolnot foot soldiers of the Shinra Empire.

Her back was to the alley and the Cycolnots began to corner her. Suddenly a smirk came out from the Asian woman. "You boys really picked on the wrong woman today." She reached behind her back, but suddenly a man wearing Army ACUs jumped out in front of her.

"Back off guys. You alright ma'am?" the man asked

"I'm fine. I can take care of-

But the soldier cut her off mid sentence. "Ready!" He reached for his Dog Tags and swung his arm across himself, the Dog Tags turned into Red energy and a red aurora came around his body. "RANGER ON! TASK FORCE ZORDON!"

With his hand reaching to the sky the soldier transformed into the Red Task Force Power Ranger. His suit was a bright red, with an American flag on one soldier and a Ranger Corps patch on the other. Above his patch there was a tab that read 'AIRBORNE' and a number one on his helmet. His belt was silver and held the Armed Forces Seal in the center. He looked similar to his cousin Police Force Rangers of SPD, but had a more military style suit which held his Captain rank on his soldiers.

"Alright you Shinra Imperial goons it's time you get a taste of what Ranger Corps is all about. TFZ One, Army, Task Force Red Ranger!"

Suddenly the Cycolnots charged the Ranger and a quick battle ensued. The Cycolnots outnumbered him ten to one, but he easily made short work of the aliens. A round house here, a side kick there, and the aliens were all but beaten. As the Cycolnots began to run away, the Ranger grabbed his two side arms. "Zordon Blasters Combo mode." with a charge of his weapon he fired and the aliens were destroyed.

"You're safe now ma'am, here let me help you with your things." The Ranger said as he reached down and help the woman gather here belongings and placed them in her briefcase. "There you go Miss..." he looked at the name on the briefcase "Kwan."

"Thank you, and you must be Captain Tessz, Red Ranger and field leader of Task Force Zordon." the woman stated

"That would be me. You must be the newly assigned Psychologist to TFZ. You better let me escort you back to the Pentagon personally. If the Shinra know who you are, then they might attack again." Tessz replied

"Thank you, but before you saved me, I was about to state that your aid was not needed, I don't require your help Captain." the woman answered

"Oooooh-kay, well I better go than. There probably a lot more Shinra that need my attention. I'll be going now-

"Watch out!" the woman yelled as a final Cycolnot attempted to attack from behind, then with out warning the woman yelled "Sabertooth Tiger!" a quick bolt of yellow energy and a slash of her Power Dagger was all it took to bring the Cycolnot to death. When the energy subsided the Red Ranger stood before a very familiar Ranger.

"Of course, I should have known... Miss Kwan... Miss Trini Kwan. Former Yellow Ranger."Tessz stated "Well Miss Kwan, I know someone who will be very happy to see you. There's just one question I have to ask... How did you regain your powers?"

"That's classified..." Trini finally stated

"Of course... after you ma'am."

To be continued... Episode 2 Really the Beginning.


	3. TFZ 15 Really the Beginnig

Episode 1.5

Really The Beginning

The command center of Task Force Zordon was buzzing with people and activity. The Monitors were lit up with radars and scanners pin pointing alien activity on Earth, and anywhere near DC. Although the Power Rangers of Task Force Zordon could be deployed anywhere at a moments notice they were primarily stationed beneath the Pentagon in the secret and reclusive area of Section Alpha 5. In the upper center of the command center stood the commander's seat where Colonel Jason Lee Scott sat a awaited the return of Task Force Red Ranger's return.

An Air force Tech Sargent approached Jason with documents on recent Shinra activity. He handed Jason the paperwork and was just about to leave when he suddenly asked the Colonel a question. "Uh, excuse me Colonel..."

"Yes, what is it?" Jason asked

"Yes, being that you are a legend around here, and no one really knows a whole lot about you, but the boys back at the rear wanna know is it true that-

"Alright come out with it son. What?" Jason asked again

The Sargent took a deep breath. "Is it true, you single handedly defeated two dozen super puddies, destroyed the tubebrain monster, gained excess to Goldar's dark dimension, proceeded to defeat Goldar, save the remaining Power Ranger's powers, who were they themselves captured by Goldar, free the Rangers escape the Dark dimension, and win a karate tournament all in the course of two short hours?"

"So they say." Jason seemed to be paying more attention to the reports than the airman.

"So it is true?" he asked

Jason's only reply was pointing a trophy that stood not far from his desk. It read 'Angel Grove Martial Arts'. The Airman smiled and walked away.

Suddenly the command center's maim doors opened and in came Captain Tessz, and Miss Kwan. The Airman saluted Captain Tessz as they walked by each other. "Colonel Scott, my I present to you Miss Trini Kwan, the new TFZ Psychologist. You know the one who is gonna evaluate if us Ranger's are sane or not." Captain Tessz reported

Jason returned the salute the Captain gave. He slowly looked up, that name sounded familiar he thought, and as his eyes met her's he stood in shock at who was in front of him.

"Trini..." Jason said

"Jason, how are you?" She said in a low tone.

"G-good, good, wow, I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you left the peace conference. Just before you became the Zeo Gold Ranger." She interrupted

"You look great." Jason complimented

"Thanks, I see the Army has treated you well. A Colonel, and a very young one too. I see Captain Tessz, isn't the only young officer in Task Force Zordon." Trini added

"Well the Army skipped me a couple of Ranks. Best man for the job I guess." he stated "So you're the new Psychologist, uh, can I show you around Trini?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Trini said

"Uh Colonel Scott," Tessz intruded "If I am no longer needed I will be returning to the day-room with the others."

"Dismissed" Jason stated

In the Day-Room

The Day-Room like any other day-room in a barrack, was the place where the Rangers relaxed and socialized. Tessz found himself playing pool with Jennifer Taylor, the Nation Guard Ranger, while Sky and Willson played XBOX 360 Linda Hayes sat at the corner reading poetry to herself.

"Not even close, Maryann was way sexier than Ginger any day of the week." Tessz bragged to Taylor

"What? Are ya blind or something? Have you even watched Gilligan's Island? Ginger was a fox. Maryann was nothing compared to her." Taylor stated

"And I beat we all would know right Taylor?" Sky asked

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked in return

"Well come on Jenni we all know." Tessz bent down and knocked in a solid in a corner shot.

"Don't ask, don't tell" Wilson laughed, the boys gave a quick chuckle

"Oh I get it," Taylor nodded "Yall think I'm queer? Well I got news for you boys, I can take any of you down right now!"

"Notice how she's not denying it" Sky pointed

Taylor slammed her pool cube on the table and started to get loud, but not really that angry. "Alright you guys are starting to turn me into a witch with a capitol B."

"To Late!" Wilson yelled the guys started to laugh again

"That's it!" Taylor began to scream "I'm gonna take this stick and stick it where the sun don't shine on all three of you"

"You know Wilson might like that." Sky said

"Hey, we're suppose to be on the same side Albert."

"Sorry." Sky said quickly

Just outside the Day-Room Jason was escorting Trini down the hall talking about the command center when he decided to take Trini into the day room. "This is the Day-Room, it's an area where the Ranger relax and take a load off after a long day of fighting."

"Sounds like there's an argument going on." Trini said

"My Rangers." Jason said "No, no Trini. My Rangers are a fine team, and understand the importance of unit cohesion. Why I wouldn't be surprised if they were simply going our vehicle statistics." they began to enter the room as Taylor yelled

"That's it, this cube is going to be shoved strait up your sorry-" Taylor noticed just in time Jason and Trini's entering the room "Assss for the Avenger's maneuvering capability it still retains much of the HMMWV's speed and abilities." she turned to Jason and tried to play her actions off "Oh, Colonel Scott, I didn't hear you entering the room. Room Attention." she stated

The Ranger stood at attention as Jason and Trini entered. "Care on." Jason smiled "See, I told you." Jason said as he turned to Trini.

"Hmm, I see. They do seem to get along well. Kinda reminds me of us, when we were younger." They both began to exit

As soon as Jason and Trini cleared the room Jennifer began to charge Sky. "That's it you're a deadman, Sky!" She chased him around the day-room as Sky laughed

"That's game." Tessz stated as he sunk the 8 ball in the side pocket. "Any takers?" Tessz asked while Taylor continued to chase Sky "How about Hayes?"

"Not right now. I'm in the middle of the Raven." Hayes said as she lifted her legs from the foot rest just in time for Taylor and Sky to pass by.

"Ah, the Raven. One of Edgar Allen Poe's best." Tessz smiled as suddenly the alarms to the Day-Room went off. "Ah, music to my ears. We're on guys."

"Rangers, Cycolnot foot soldiers spotted near the Washington monument, enemy walkers and flyers on route. Scrambling Fighter support." The intercom said

"Never a dual moment." Hayes said placing her book down.

"Well at least there's plenty of fighting room around the Washington monument." Sky shrugged

"Remember when they tried to attack the Lincoln Memorial?" Wilson asked

"Uh, tell me about it. All those tourists." Tessz shook his head. "READY!"

"READY!" the Rangers called out as they all grabbed their dog tags (Morphers)

"RANGER ON! TASK FORCE ZORDON!" They all yelled as they transformed into ranger form and teleported into action.

To Be Continued: Episode 2- Not Really The First Fight.


	4. TFZ 2 Not Really the Fisrt Fight

Episode 2

Not Really The First Fight

"Alright guys, lets get to work!" Tessz said as the Rangers gave a quick pose.

"TASK FORCE ZORDON! OFFICER SABERS!" the Rangers called as they raised their hands and the five eagle handle swords appeared in their hands.

At that moment the Rangers charged the Cycolnots and the Cycolnots charged back in turn. As the two parties clashed the Task Force Rangers used their cabers cut down the droids. As the fight around the Washington monument became more intense the Rangers came closer to the monument itself. Hayes flipped over a Cycolnot and as his spun to attack it her sword sliced the droid in two, but the onslaught wasn't nearly over. The Rangers continued to battle as the Cycolnots droid continue to rush them on all sides. The Rangers held their own as they battled the Cycolnots back.

Suddenly F-18 fighter jets screeched through the sky and began to attack the enemy flyers. A pack of missiles flew toward the flyers as the F-18's launched them. It was a gladiatorial battle of the sky. The war against the Shinra Empire was far from over, and as the battled raged the Ranger knew they couldn't waste more time on the foot soldiers as the enemy walkers and flyers drew closer. From the Capitol a formation of Abram battle tanks rolled toward the walkers and began to fire their 120mm Cannons. Tessz turned to the tanks as he slashed his sword across a Cycolnot's chest. "Man, guys we gotta reenforce the Tanks and F-18s. Guys, you think you can fend off the Cycolnots while Sky and I take on the walkers?" Tessz asked

"Yeah." the remaining Rangers answered

"Come on Sky, lets do this." Tessz waved his arm as they both began to run toward the walkers. Tessz grabbed his communicator from his back and opened it to the Alpha-5 channel.

"Miss Zang, we need the hardware!"

"The Zords are on their way!" Miss Zang, the communications officer and Zord designer said. Zang was a perfectionist a first look, she was cunning smart and beautiful, a deadly combination of wit, and brains. She was a great asset to the team and the rangers of TFZ knew it.

The Zords of Task Force Zord came roaring out of the newly commissioned Zord bay of the Pentagon. The Red Task Force Zord or the Max Tank was a giant M1A2 Abrams battle tank with the most sophisticated armor and main gun armaments of a cannon and two heavy machine gun lasers on the sides. It was the first Zord prototype made by the US military. It spoiled an almost indestructible armor called Titan-pulse, an artificial intelligence system to protect itself whenever a ranger was not there to pilot it and a highly powerful alien detection and targeting system. It also carried a very unique feature to it. Rather than relying on a single megazord to do battle with a threat, the military saw fit to create a battle mode system to all it's Zord designs in order to increase the odds in its favor. Five megazords to one threat was more intelligent than five smaller zords combining into only one robot.

The Blue Task Force Zord or the Sigma Fighter was a giant replica of an F-22 raptor. The second zord built by TFZ that also spoiled the same features as the Max Tank. It contained a heavy gattling laser gun just under its hull, the ability to become cloaked in flight, an AI system, and hidden Titan Missiles to deal with any alien threat. Although it was lightly armored compared to the Max Tank, it still contained a battle mode and was far faster than it's Army cousin.

The fact remained however, that only two of the five Ranger Zords were actually completed, so only Tessz and Sky had to deal with the burden of fighting the gladators, giant Robots that Shinra created piloted by its cosmic Generals. However, the gladators were so far no match for the TFZ Zords.

Tessz and Sky both jumped into their Zords and entered the cockpits. Tessz found himself inside and began to configure his Zord for manual controls. The AI computer built into the Zord spoke to Tessz. "Good Morning Captain, nice weather we're having, would you like me to turnon the air conditioners for a more comfortable drive."

"Yes, thank you Max." Tessz responded as he now gained full control of the Zord.

Sky entered his Zord shortly after Tessz and he now began to command his vessel the same as Tessz. The Max Tank began to hug the ground as the Sigma Fighter flew over it in a two Zord formation. The Zords began to engage the walkers as they came closer to the Capitol. Tessz opened up with his cannon firing at a walker that quickly went down . Three more walkers followed in its place as Sky reenforced Tessz and launched missiles at two of the walkers bringing them both down. Then Tessz opened up with his side lasers and the remaining walker met its end.

Mean while back at the ground fighting, Hayes, Wilson, and Taylor all fought back the Cycolnot still attacking them. They fought fierce as they battled with their cabers. Hayes found herself cornered by four Cycolnots but Wilson quickly came to her rescue and attack two from behind. "Thanks" she said. Wilson only replied "Don't thank me, thank the Corps. Semper Fi" and continued to battle. Hayes shook her head. "Jar Head" and quickly rejoined the battle.

"How are things going down there Mike?" Tessz asked

Wilson responded to his communicator, "we got thing cover. Sweeping up the last of the Cycolnots as we speak. You need some back up Jace?"

"Negative, the Marine, Navy and Guard Zords are not ready for deployment. Head back to Alpha, we'll meet you there after me wipe out the rest of the walkers and flyers." Tessz answered

"Roger."

"How come every time walkers and flyers appear these guys have all the fun?" Taylor said approaching Wilson

"Because God hates women." Michael (Wilson) answered

"Very sensitive."

Back at Alpha 5

"Well another day, another end to a Shinra invasion." Tessz remarked as he laid on the couch.

"Don't celebrate to much Rangers." Jason said entering the Day Room.

"Group Attention!" Tessz called

"Spare me the flattery." Jason said waving his hand "Relax Rangers. Take a break." The Rangers quickly returned to a state of calm. "Listen up Rangers I have our new orders." Jason held a folder in his hand. "The battle to guard our nation is a victorious one. America in free of all Shinra invaders, however, the recent failures of Shinra in America and lack of attacks have drawn the conclusion that Shinra knows attacking America is now useless."

The Rangers drew their full attention to Jason as he spoke. "However, the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff have came to the conclusion that the recent attacks on American soil are actually a distraction for Ranger Corps as Shinra focuses its attention now on other world nations. While America seems walker and flyer free, the rest of the world isn't so luck. In fact all those not working with NATO or the west are in a huge pile of shit. Earlier today as we battled on DC reports came in on the recent fall of Moscow."

The Rangers all were stunned by what Jason just said and all gave a quick outburst comment. "Holy Shit." "Damn" "What?" "Impossible." "Bull Shit." "No way"

"I assure you Rangers its no BS." Jason continued "Moscow has fallen into Shinra control and now all Mother Russia is scrambling to regain stability and control to continue fighting."

"What's gonna happen to them?" Sky asked

"The Russian President has informed us that he is requesting military aid to retake Moscow, and help reorganize the dying Russian military. Right now what remains of Russia's ground forces are relocating outside the town of Ryazan. They plan to launch a full scale counter attack on Shinra forces from there. However, they have a bigger problem."

"And what's that?" Hayes questioned

"Well according to the Kremlin, or what was the Kremlin, walkers and flyers the Red Army can handle, it's the Shinra General Aphlacor and his Gladator that have the Russians worried. They have asked for immediate Task Force Zordon aid. One hour after receiving the call from the Russians, the President agreed to send Task Force Zordon aid. In other words Rangers, Tessz and Sky along with their Zords will be going to Russia."

To Be Continued... Episode Jason and Trini's memories.


	5. TFZ 3 Jason & Trini's Memories

Episode 3

Jason and Trini's Memories

"He was one of the best Jason." Trini said looking over the grave stone. "He was a good leader." The grave stone was a shining marble with the inscription read 'Thomas Oliver, teacher, student, Ranger. Our white light in time of crisis'

"Are you sure about that Trini?" Jason asked holding her hand

"What do you mean Jason?" she let go of Jason and gave him a confused look. She couldn't fully understand what he meant by it.

"Trini, Tommy was my friend. He was... all of our friends. But under his command the Power Rangers never suffered so many defeats, so many destroyed zords, so many lost powers than any other Ranger leader. He lost his own powers, and the powers of those under him time and again. Tommy was not that good of a Ranger Trini. Power Rangers have died under him." Jason said in a cold tone.

"How could you say that Jason?" Trini shook her head in disbelief. She slowly stared to walk back trying to distance herself from Jason

"Trini, did Tommy ever once go the distance for me, you or Zack when Zordon stripped us of our Powers?" Jason began to follow Trini's movements.

"You can't mean that. It was different. We were leaving the country. We were going to a peace conference. We couldn't stay." Trini stopped and turned her back to Jason crossing her arms as though she was trying to keep warm.

"Come on Trini you know that's wrong. We could Teleport anywhere on Earth at the drop of a dime. Hell I got two Rangers right now in Russia, and three in DC. That was no excuse for our powers being stripped. Is that what you tell yourself at night to help you sleep? You were too far away to be a Ranger." Jason asked

Trini turned her head back and gave a quick answer "We were bringing peace through our actions Jason. That's why we went there."

"And who many wars did the three of us stop? How many problems of the world did we solve in those talks? Being a Ranger, was all that I was ever good at Trini. I saved thousands more people through speaking Tyrannosaurs than I ever did speaking countless words in those peace conferences." Jason put his arms on Trini's shoulders and slowly turned her around.

"Tommy was almost to eggar to see us leave. He wanted to command the Rangers himself, and not long after the thunder powers were lost to a defeat by Rito Repulsa, a bumbling idiot. He lost Zords that were ten thousand years old. The Thunder Dinozords were priceless. He lost my Tyrannosaurs Red Dragon Zord, Your Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Zord, and we weren't even there to stop it." Jason parted away a small tear Trini had just shed at the reminder that she lost the only Zord she ever had. It was more than a Zord, it was her friend, her guardian, the sprit that protected her. Under Jason, the Zords had suffered great blows, but each time they came back stronger, and never once were they ever destroyed, simply changed or upgraded.

Trini turned her head way "Let me go Jason. Please..." Jason slowly let go of Trini and she ran away quickly. She couldn't hear anymore. Tommy was her friend, but deep down she felt something in her suddenly change. Jason had been right. No other Ranger team leader did lose so many Zords, and Powers in battle. It was a hard thing to except. But she was more sorry for herself than Tommy, a piece of her had died when she heard Kimberly tell her that the Thunder Zords were lost. On the phone Kimberly talked more about her new ninja powers, but all Trini heard that day was her friend had died.

Jason saw Trini leave and get into Jason's car. Jason could make out the silloet of her crying as he continued to gaze. He turned to Tommy's grave stone and shook his head at it. "Well old friend... what can I say?" he read the inscription to himself "I use to blame myself for the loss of your powers as the Green Ranger. That day in Goldar's dark dimension, I blamed myself for not getting the candle. Then one day I realized long after I returned Trey's Gold Ranger powers to him that, it was your fault I didn't get the candle. You had to go and be a hero, you had to fight the cyclops monster on your own, knowing full well it would drain your powers faster, and I had to pull you out of the fire. I had to save you. I had to make a choice, your powers or, your life. You let me go on believeing it was my fault for years... for years. And then you had to be a hero again after I told you that Ranger Corp had something going. I told you to not get involved against Shinra, but you did anyway, and now there arefive grave stones here instead of one! What about Kira, what about Conner, and Ethan, and Trent?You had to play the hero again didn't you? Damn you Tommy. I... I hate you." Jason slowly walked away and passed through an arch that read...

HERE LIE THE DINO THUNDER RANGER TEAM. THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES IN THE EARLY DAYS OF THE WAR OF SHINRA SO THAT WE MAY LIVE.


	6. TFZ 4 Moscow Mystery

Episode 4

"Moscow Mystery"

"RANGER ON! TASK FORCE ZORDON!" Called Tessz and Sky as they jumped into their Task Force Zords. Thousands of Miles from DC and the other Rangers, Tessz and Sky were busy helping the Russian retake Moscow their ruined Capitol. Although Tessz and Sky did not work for the Reds saving the world meant that any vital member of the Strategic Coalition of Nations had to aid each other against Shinra. America had led the brunt of the fighting thus far but it was now Russia who would launch a major offensive and requested TFZ for direct aid while the rest of Task Force Zordon and the new SPD guarded America.

"Welcome Captain Tessz." Max the on board Zord computer stated

"Good morning Max. How ya doing today?" Tessz asked

"I am operating at 98 efficiency Captain. All weapon systems are on line and shields are at full power. How are you this morning?"

"I'm Sleepy. Haven't gotten use to this new time zone. I should be in bed right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that Captain. I would offer you some coffee but I'm afraid the designers at TFZ didn't think it meet the criteria of a Zord."

"That's alright Max. Put me on line with Field Marshal Zvokov" Tessz stated

"You are now online Captain."

"Thanks Max. Field Marshal, this is Captain Tessz do you read me?" Tessz asked touching the side of his helmet where an ear piece sat.

"Zvokov here, da comrade Ranger, zaut can I help yu with?" said the General in a Russian accent.

"Are your boys ready to roll?" Sky asked entering the conversation

"Da comrade Rangers. They are ready. Standing by vor attack ordars. Should ve launch attack now Comrade Rangers?" asked the Field Marshal.

"That's affirmative Field Marshal. Just handle the walkers and Flyers and cut a path open for us. We'll handle the Galdator, and General Aphlacor." Sky said hovering getting into attack formation with a group of Migs.

"We'll meet you in Red Square Field Marshal." Tessz too began to form ranks with a group of T-90 tanks.

"Das Vedanya Comrade Rangers. Good Luck!" the Field Marshal said as he entered a Helix and began to fly off.

Back at DC

"Try again, this time try to feel the music." the instructor said

Hayes listened to the music and started to move her body to it. The rythim had a great beat to it. She swung her body with it, the drum beat of hip hop moved with her hips and she began to dance. Suddenly she spun once and the second time she spun a spinning heel kick followed her. Her kick landed on the punching bag with great force, but her landing was a flop as she crashed to the floor. "Damn it!" she said dusting herself off.

"It's okay." the instructor said helping her to her feet. "You can't learn Hip Hop Kido in a day. It takes years for anyone to master it, except for yours truly. But Miss Hayes, you already mastered three Marshal arts why learn mine?" he asked

"Because Zachary Taylor's Hip Hop Kido defeated the Nasty Knight. If I'm gonna make a good Ranger, I might as well study under them?" Hayes said

"What are you talking about Linda?" Zack asked

"Mr. Taylor, please don't play me for a fool. The US government has kept track with you for a very long time now. When I first met you and said it was an honor I meant it. You were the best Black Ranger anyone ever saw."

"I haven't been referred to as a Ranger in long time. A long time. I wouldn't be far off if I said that pink karate gee is not the only pink thing you wear when you fight would I?" Zack asked

"You'd be right on the dot Mr. Taylor." Hayes slowly walked out of Zack's Gym and blew Zack a kiss as she left his sight. He shook his head and began to attack the punching bag.

"Man oh man. If I hadn't married Angela. The best Black Ranger of all time. If Adam had heard that..." Zack smiled to himself and carried on with his training.

At Alpha 5 the head quarters of Task Force Zordon

"I wish I could help Jason, but KO-35 has its own problems. A rouge group of Dark Specter's followers is trying to bring back the evil giant from the grave. They believe that a dark surg of energy that was left in Dark Specter's destruction is the key to bringing him back. Myself and the other Space Rangers must quell this rebelion before we can render any aid to Earth." Andros said sitting down in front of Jason's desk

Jason shook his head and looked Andros in the eye. He had great respect for Andros.Hehad fought by Jason's side for the battle of the moon. Together they helped destroy Serpentarra, but after all this time Jason and Earth found themselves without the aid of a much needed Allie.

"Andros, after all we've been through, you mean to tell me you can't help me?"

"I'm sorry Jason. What can I say? Earth isn't the only planet fighting off giant monsters.I've help save Earth hundreds of times, but I can't afford to help you this time. You must understand, I have problems too." Andros said in a sincere manner.

"Andros, Earth's been down right overrun by these invaders. We haven't had it this bad since the Count Down of Destruction. The only places currently free of alien aggression are the western nations. Dozens of third world nations are down right overrun, occupied or destroyed. I've got one Ranger team. One. Shinra killed all other teams. Mystic Force, and Dino Thunder are dead, and Anubis Kruger has told me that SPD won't have a ranger team until next year. What am I suppose to do?" Jason relied in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry to here about Tommy Jason, but I just can't help you now. I swear once we've defeated this rebellion me and the other Space Rangers will come flying back here to aid you. I promise you Jason." Andros seemed hurt to even deliver such news, he lowered his head in a sense of shame, suddenly an idea came to his head. "Have you tried Aquatar?"

"No such luck. Shinra has already conquered it." Jason said in disappointment

"But how?" Andros asked

"I don't know. It's as if Shinra knows all of our defenses. Aquatar was taken in a day. The Alien Rangers were killed almost immediately. We believe they are holding Billy captured. That said Mystic Force was beaten just as quickly. They tried activating their wands to morph, but Shinra had already cut their source of magic. A ranger may be able withstand explosions and blasts, but take away our powers and we're just as vulnerable as the next man. A single laser blast from a walker was all it took." Jason tapped his pen on his desk shaking his head in disbelief.

"What about Tommy's team?" Andros asked

Jason shook his head again. "I told Tommy not to go, but he rejuvenated the Dino-Gems and attacked Shinra head on. It was a slaughter. Some how they used a machine that shattered the gems instantly. Almost like they knew Dino-Thunder would be coming. After their powers were compromised... it was a slaughter... They brought down Earth's only real line of defense against alien invasion. With the immediate Power Rangers compromised, the gates to Earth were open and in came a flood of the Shinra Vanguard Armies. The only thing that saved us, were people like them." Jason pointed to the Day-Room window were Andros could see the Rangers at rest. "We were set up Andros. I know we were."

"But the Task Force Rangers, how come they weren't taken out just as quickly as the other Power Rangers?" Andros asked

"I believe Shinra didn't consider the fact that Humans could develop Ranger Technology on their own. Shinra some how wiped out all previous Ranger teams, and either killed them, captured them, or rendered them powerless like Light Speed Rescue. Someone kept track of every Ranger team on Earth and naturalized them." Jason said getting into the thinking position

"And Task Force Zordon?" Andros asked

"Created after the invasion. Shinra had no idea we even existed."

"So the question now is who set us up?" Andros said

Suddenly a Staff Sargent bursted into the room. "Sorry Colonel Scott, but we've up linked to Captain Tessz and Sky in Moscow. They've retaken the city, but they found some thing sir. Something very strange. Captain Tessz is demanding answers sir."

"Put him on screen soldier." Jason said. The Soldier complied and activated Jason's viewer in side his office. "Captain Tessz, this is Colonel Scott, what have you found soldier?"

"No offence sir but you can dispense with the pleasantries. What the hell is this sir?" Captain Tessz stated holding up a robotic chest plate. "You wanna explain this to me sir?"

"My God!" Andros said looking into the viewer.

"Where did you get that soldier?" Jason asked looking at the metal plate

"Don't Bull Shit me sir! I know you know were I found it. You wanna explain to me and Sky here why we just taken a robotic chest plate with the Power Ranger logo on it?" Captain Tessz said banging the plate on the side of the ruined Gladator. "It was Shinra's General Aphlacor. It was under his armor. Right under his armor! It was part of Aphlacor's inside. General Aphlacor was a robot. So explain to me sir, why General Aphlacor is really Alpha-5. How come a former Power Ranger Robot is a member of Shinra! Explain to me and Sky why we just killed Alpha-5?"

"Captain Tessz... you are to return to Washington immediately. I want to know everything that happened. Everything!" Jason looked at the robotic chest plate one last time. What was going on?

To Be Continued... Episode 5 "Moscow Mystery Revealed?"


	7. TFZ 5 Moscow Mystery Revealed?

Episode 5

"Moscow Mystery Revealed?"

The Command Center of Alpha-5 was bussing with activity as technicians analyzed the robotic chest plate that Captain Tessz and Sky brought back with them in their dealings in Moscow. The chest plate was suspected to be Alpha-5, the robot assistant of Zordon, the creator of the original power coins. Alpha-5 hadn't been seen in years, and if the plate brought back by Tessz and Sky was indeed him, than Task Force Zordon had an even larger Mystery to unravel.

"So what can you tell me Captain?" Jason asked looking at Tessz and Sky who were inside Jason's office with Andros, the Red Space Ranger

"Sir its like we said. We recovered that from Aphlacor's body, just after we destroyed him. We had our Zords do a quick analysis of the chest plate, and what they found matched their Ranger Archives. It was Alpha-5's. Or so they believed." Tessz said sitting down across Jason.

"What this could mean is incredible. If Alpa-5 is Aphlacor, than he betrayed the Rangers!" Andros comment did not go easy on Jason. He was very upset at the situation, partly because of Alpha-5's death, but also for his betrayal.

"Or reprogrammed. Alpha was after all, just a robot." Tessz stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Listen rookie," Jason said pointing at Tessz "Alpha-5 was more than a robot. He was a friend to a lot of us. We trusted him. He helped us in need. He would never betray us. Ever!"

Tessz seemed to be a little upset at the situation, but Sky calmed him down. "I think what the Captain was trying to say sure, was that Alpha's programing might have been tampered with by Shinra."

"I suppose you maybe right." Jason turned his seat to the side and thought to himself."If that's the case, or even if it's not the case, then Shinra could have files upon files of all our Ranger secrets."

"Not quite. Alpha never really knew much about half the Ranger teams. He wouldn't have known how to take down all of Earth's Rangers. Light Speed Rescue for instance, had almost no contact with Alpha. Or Wild Force." Andros said rejoining the conversation.

"The situation looks bleak sir." Tessz added "At least Task Force Zordon's information on us are a well kept secret."

"We should be so fortunate. Andros, wasn't Alpha-5 traveling with you during the battle of the moon?" Jason asked

"No," he answered "Alpha-6 was the Space Ranger's primary aid. Alpha-5 went with Tommy that day. And from what we know, Dino Thunder didn't work with him."

"I don't suspect Thomas Oliver will be around to aid us in any answers we may seek." Sky added. "So what are your orders now sir?"

"Captain Tessz, Lieutenant Sky, you are dismissed. Report any change in situation. And if any Shinra forces enter the fray, you know what to do. Just be on standby." Jason said

The two Rangers stood up and saluted, Jason returned the salute and they left his office leaving only Jason and Andros.

"You got some good rangers there Jason."

"Thanks Andros, but they're rookies as to what we've been through. The situation just seems to get more worse by the minute. If Alpha was with Shinra, then we are in for a big battle. I'm not too sure this new breed of Rangers is up too it. They're hearts are in the right place, but they're experience..."

"Do you believe in them Jason?"

"Of course I do, but... I was just a teenager when I first put on that red uniform... I've been in this business for a very long time. I just hope it all goes well." Jason said

"Well, I'll have the Space Rangers aid you as soon as I can."

Andros was cut off mid sentence. "I know Andros, you said it a hundred times already. You have your own problems, I have mine. But its different than before."

"How so?" Andros asked

"When I was a Ranger, Zordon called all the shots. And I followed his word to the very end, even when he decided to replace me as leader, and replace me as a Ranger. But this time, this time, I'm Zordon, and Zordon never had to deal with an Earth already invaded. You know when I first got this job, there were Walkers in Washington, and Flyers in Seattle. The planet was being overrun, and the US government asked me to save the world. For the first time in my life Andros... the fate of this planet is squarely on my shoulders, and my shoulders alone. I don't like being Zordon, I'd rather be a Ranger..." Jason slowly lowered his head

"You know Jason, Earth would have already fallen if it weren't for you. I know what its like to have the fate of the world on your shoulder's alone. I've been there. I had to make a decision."

"There's a difference between me and you Andros. You were a Ranger then, and I'm not. And that decision you had to make... I bet Zordon already made it for you."

"You maybe right about Zordon, but you can still be a Ranger. I know you keep your morpher in that desk of yours. Your power coin is still intact. Your powers are still there. All you have to do is say the word."

Jason opened up his desk and sure enough it was there. His power morpher, the morpher in which he used to bring down evil. But Jason just slowly closed his desk and answered Andros. "I can't use that one anymore Andros. Shinra is bound to know its secret weaknesses I don't even know it has."

"Be that as it may, but don't hesitate to use it when the time calls. You are a Power Ranger Jason. You always will be."

Jason looked up and his expression quickly changed to meet the eyes of the woman who just entered the room. "Trini!" Jason lit up a little.

"Colonel Scott. And you most be Andros" Trini shook Andros's hand as them meet for the first time. "I'm Trini Kwan. Psychologist for Task Force Zordon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kwan." Andros said smiling at her.

"Thank you. The pleasure is all mine. I heard much about you Andros."

"Really?"

"Yes. A girl does keep busy in learning Ranger history from the archives. But if you will excuse me, I'd like to talk to Colonel Scott for a moment in private."

"Of course." Andros answered as he bowed slightly to Trini and left Jason's office.

"Trini please have a seat." Jason offered

"Don't Jason. I wanted Andros out so he wouldn't hear this. What the hell is going on?" Trini asked

Jason had never known Trini to get angry so this side of her really made him aware of the seriousness of it. "What do you mean Trini?"

"What did you tell them? Why do they know about us.?" Trini looked very upset

"I don't know what you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Jason, they know everything. And I mean everything! Billy, Kimberly, Zack, you, me, Tommy. They even know about my fear of heights Jason. Why do they know about us?"

"Who are you talking about Trini?" Jason asked

"Who do you think Jason? The government. Task Force Zordon! Come on they named the Command Center after Alpha-5. They know everything about every ranger in every team ever! I didn't realize it at first, but then I saw it everywhere. I walk down the corridors and I see section Oliver, section Heart, section KWAN! They named everything after us Jason. I know you had something to do with this. What did you tell them?"

"Trini calm down. I know how you must feel. It upset me too at first, but Trini... It's the government. They knew about us for years. I don't know how, or why they followed us, but what were they suppose to do? When giant aliens are blowing up your cities, are you going to intrust the future of your nations existence to a group of teenagers? Or a group of teenager lead by an alien itself? I guess that's why they investigated us. They didn't want to rely on us. When you close your eyes and place your fate in the hands of strangers then, well sooner or later they're going to fail you; like they did with Shinra. So they made a back up plan. A group of Rangers lead by a ranger, and probably most important, all human. But Trini, you got to believe me, I knew nothing about all this. They came to me remember? Didn't you ever question how they were able to restore you powers?"

"I know Jason, but all of this seems too suspicious. We were the only Super Power in the world, imagine a world were only one nation has the power to save it from alien invasion. Imagine the power that nation would wield after that invasion is over!"

Jason slowly began to see a pattern. If the Government knew all about the Rangers, then maybe they knew all the Rangers weaknesses. Or even worse, gave those weaknesses to Shinra! The Mystery wasn't solved it wasn't even read all the way, and the cloud of confusion over Jason's head just got bigger. Things were getting a little scary.

To Be Continued... Next Episode... Jason and Trini.


	8. TFZ 6 Jason & Trini

Episode 6

"Jason and Trini"

In the Command Center of Alpha-5

"Listen Colonel I know how you feel believe me. But if there was a conspiracy we would know about it. Task Force Zordon was created to defend Earth, not just America. Hell that's why we sent your best boys to Russia. I know you feel a little paranoid, but it doesn't mean that your assumptions are correct." General Grainger and Jason walked down the corridors as they spoke of the recent turn of events in the war against Shinra. The plot behind the Power Rangers deaths or disappearance was enough to make Jason sick to his stomach. He needed answers and General Grainger the Commander of Ranger Corps did not have them.

"Sir I understand where you're coming from, but I need an explanation. Something just doesn't add up. I believe the Government might be hiding something, or we may have a double agent in our mist." Jason said with clear cut confidence.

"Colonel, we selected you because we believed you could handle the mission. And so far Washington is proud of their decision, but these accusations could make Washington second guess their choice in the matter. There is no plot by our Government to control the world after the war. We did not create Task Force Zordon as a weapon. We created it as a defense!" The General and Jason stopped walking as they continued their conversation, and as the General spoke, Jason didn't take the General's words likely.

"General, it is your pleasure to relieve me of command any time you want, but as of this moment, I will not take Washington's words to my relief as a threat. There is something very big going on here, and I intend to get to the bottom of it! Have a good day sir!" Jason spoke with a look of anger in his eyes.

As the General saw Jason walk away he thought to himself and spoke out to Jason. "Colonel... Jason, listen son, if there is a spy, I hope you nail his ass to the wall. I'll be damned if good Rangers have died because some one in Ranger Corps got cold feet before the big game."

Jason turned and took what General Grainger really meant to heart. He really said, continue your investigation and find the traitor. "Yes sir!"

Later that day.

The beach was beautiful, the sky was clear, the waves were blue and the sand a golden color. Trini saw just as beautiful, time had been good to her. She hardly seemed to have aged. Her hair was still as black, her eyes just as pretty. She was the only person Jason felt nervous around. Ever since her return old feelings had began to surface for Jason. He had always thought Trini a friend but lately his emotions around her seemed to be more than just friends.

"Can I sit with you?" Jason asked

Trini looked up with a little surprise. "Jason! Hey. Yeah you can sit down."

Jason took a seat by Trini, she looked at the waves as they came crashing in, she always did love to see the beach, and for her it was a place in which she could always enjoy herself. Trini smiled at Jason, he smiled back and she turned back to the ocean. "Isn't it beautiful?" Trini asked

Jason's eyes were still on Trini. "It sure is." He was admiring another view.

"You can hardly tell there's a war raging out there. Jason, you remember when we use to go to the beach to hang out in Angel Grove?"

"Yeah. Those were great days, we always seemed to have fun, up until Rita would send a pack of putties at us. Or worse a monster."

"Yeah, but those days just made our days at the beach more fun after we dealt with the problem. I did love to be around you guys. You were my only friends. I was always so shy."There was silence for a moment.

"I love you Trini..." Jason said softly

Trini smiled and looked back at him. "I love you too Jason."

Jason shook his head. He got closer to her, and leaned in. "Trini, that's not what I mean. Trini, I- I really love you." he slowly looked away drawing Trini's attention. "I love you."

Trini began to look confused. She tried to analyze the situation, it might have been sexual tension at work, or false feelings for a long time friend. "Jason maybe you..."

"Don't try to assess this moment Trini. Cut the psychology crap. I mean it. I- I am absolutely In love with you. From the first time Kimberly introduced us, till this moment right now, this very second. I have always loved you. I thought of you every night since we last saw each other. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I didn't think of you. I know that sounds crazy, but its true. I love the way you smile, the way you walk, the way you're always so calm and cool. You're so graceful, and sweet, and so damn beautiful it hurts to look at you."

It was at this point Trini tried to respond. "Jason I'm..."

"There were so many times I tried to tell you. So many times I thought I could get you to notice me. But, I was the leader back then, and I always thought it would get in the way if I said anything. I tried so hard sometimes Trini, but I always thought it really wouldn't work out for me. You were always with Billy, and you always seemed to like him. I was jealous, can you believe it? Me jealous of Billy, the popular guy jealous of the nerd. I hated that fact. Billy was my friend and I couldn't help but be jealous. I couldn't help myself Trini. I tried to control myself , I did. I kept my feeling hidden, and when Zordon chose to replaced us, I only left because I didn't want to be away from you. And when I left the peace talks, I never thought I'd see you again, but fate has brought us together Trini. I can't let you go again, I can't. I have to take this moment Trini, I have to tell you how I feel. There's nothing for me anymore Trini, nothing. I have no one to go back to, nothing is waiting for me after this war. I hate this war, I hate this place, I just wanna go home, but do you know why I stay? Do you know why I fight?"

Trini shook her head quietly focused on Jason's every word.

"I never gave up fighting because in the back of my mind I kept thinking, I can't fail, not in front of Trini. I can't fail, I have to save Trini. I won't fail, I have to protect Trini. Every time I said Tyrannosaurus I thought of you. That battle on the moon with the other red rangers, I kept thinking, how much I missed you. I looked at Earth from up there and thought, somewhere down there Trini is living, I have to save Earth for her. You were the only real reason I never gave up hope in anything. I love you." Jason turned back to Trini, he looked her in the eyes, she looked like she wanted to cry, but somehow she kept it inside. "I love you."

Trini seemed so desperate. She wanted to say something back but couldn't. Her heart was racing and her mind was spinning. She never felt like this before, and for the first time she could analyze it, she couldn't assess the situation. Jason had said things Trini never heard before, but for Trini something about it all made her feel good. She hadn't felt good in a very long time, but she had to tell Jason the truth. "Jason... we can't. There's a war going on and..."

"Damn the war Trini, I don't care about it!" Jason sat up and held Trini's hands. Her heart began to beat rapidly "Don't tell me about this war Trini. I can't stand it. I won't let Shinra have this moment. This is my moment Trini, our moment. I won't sell it to them. I lost so much to them already. I lost friends, family, loved ones, I won't give them this moment too. I won't kept my feelings inside anymore. I need this right here, I need you and his second, this moment in time. I need this one moment of happiness, because if we keep it in, and we lose this war, and this Earth, I'll die regretting thatI never took the chance when it was there! If we fail, if we lose, then this moment is all we'll ever have Trini. Don't be afraid to take it!"

Trini was lost in those words. Her mind wasn't clear, her heart beating a million beats a second, all her love channeled into this small fragment in time. Jason embraced her close and she was lost then. They kissed. They kissed their first as it was their last. She gave all she had to Jason in that kiss and he gave all he had to her. In that short flicker in time, in that one kiss, they loved a thousand life times worth, and when it finally ended and the real world around them returned they realized what they had done. They laid next to each other on that beach for the next few minutes not saying a word, just admiring one another. Not long after the sky began to flash red. The alien alert sign had gone off, and the sun that was shining above them began to speak.

"Alien alert! Alien alert. Shinra forces spotted outside the city. Colonel Scott your presence is requested in the Command Center. All Rangers to battle."

Jason shook his head and Trini caressed his face. "I don't hear it Trini. I don't wanna hear it."

"But you do hear it Jason. And you have to go..." a tear began to fall down Trini's face

"I don't want to go. I wanna stay hear with you. I don't want it to end..." Jason wiped Trini's tear away

"In this fragile little moment Jason, we lived a life times worth..."

Jason slowly kissed Trini and they pressed their foreheads together no wanting to separate. He parted away from Trini and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and said "Holograms off." The sun became a speaker the sky became lights and the beach disappeared revealing that it was all just a holograph created by the computer inside the hologram room. Jason and Trini now found themselves laying on a cold floor the alarms still going off.

They both slowly stood up and embraced each other. They slowly parted as Jason moved his arms from Trini's embrace and slowly caressed her down her arms to her hands. Their hands inner locked but only for a second and finally they let go. Jason slowly left the room leaving Trini alone. She fell to the floor crying, she had committed a horrible crime just then. As Jason's presence around her began to fade she slowly reached into her pocket and removed a picture, a picture of a girl.


	9. TFZ 7 Demons From The Past

Episode 7

"Demons of the Past"

Jason quickly got dressed back into uniform as he left the Holo-Room and reentered the Command Center. The Rangers were already in battle by the time he got there and he took his place at the command desk. Around him technicians got to work reviewing the battle and keeping Jason up to speed to what was going on.

"Status Report!" Jason called as he got into position. A 2nd Lieutenant looked to Jason and gave him an answer.

"Four Walkers and 10 Flyers all on the out skirts of the city. A battalion of Cycolnots are currently engaging the Rangers as we speak. Life Readings are stable. We've scrambled fights to engage the Walkers and Flyers Colonel."

"Nothing we can't handle. Alright get me Red One on Com, and have the Zords on Standby. Are all the Zords ready for action?" Jason asked

"Yes sir. Green, Yellow, and Pink Zords became operation as of yesterday." Miss Zang answered

"You're online now Colonel." another officer called

"Captain Tessz, what's your situation?" Jason asked

At the battle-

"We can handle this sir, no problem. Just your run of the mill skirmish. Alright Rangers form up. Lets take these guys out together. Task Force Zordon, Officer Sabers!"

The rangers gathered together and reached for the sky, their swords came to them at their call and the rangers began to battle the attacking robotic Cycolnots. Each took on several robots at once disposing them in their own fashion. Sky used his blade to rip through two Cycolnots as they tried to grab at him, but like an expert, it was no use to the robots as they proved little to no match for him. Hayes slashed at three as she jumped into the air, Taylor helped to cover her as the two girls worked as a team to dispose of five more who quickly took the place of the robots Hayes took down.

Quick explosions filled the battle, and each time the Rangers of Task Force Zordon came out on top. But their luck was about to change as a Shinra General made an appearance. The winged monster in black jumped out of nowhere and attacked Sky from behind sending him crashing to the floor. Tessz came to Sky's aid and he quickly recovered. The Rangers began to reorganize to better engage the General, but no one knew what to expect. Back at the command center Jason studied the battle taking place to better assist the rangers in combat.

"Give me the read outs of the General. And give me a better picture. I want to know what he looks like, maybe we can find a weakness." Jason said to Miss Zang. With out warning a power glitch in the main viewer caused the picture of the battle in the Command Center to shut down. Jason quickly began to ask questions. "What's going on? We lost all visuals. I want them back online!"

"Sir, something is jamming visuals! I think it might be the Shinra General himself..."

"Alright then, switch to audio. We'll have to keep in contact with the Rangers that way. Rangers, listen up we're switching to audio for this fight. Were going to try to get visuals back online so we can probe this guy for weaknesses." Jason instructed

-At the Battle

"Right Boss. We got ya. Rangers bring it together. Were gonna have to take this one by the numbers. Cabers ready!" Tessz said drawing back his blade.

The Rangers reassembled and began to engage the monster. Sky attacked first clashing blades with the monster, but he was overpowered and given a slash across his chest. Hayes took his place, also crossing blades but to little avail as she too was beaten back. Then came Taylor, and Wilson, the green and yellow rangers fought well but were no match for the monster. They were taken down with little effort. All that was left now was Tessz, he drew back his sword and clashed arms with the monster, but like his allies he fell against the Shinra warrior.

"Damn, this guy is tough." Wilson remarked holding his wounds staggering to his feet.

"Who is he?" Taylor asked

"He's no push over that's for sure." Hayes answered

"We're gonna have to pull out all the stops for this one." Sky said getting back to his feet.

"So be it then. Rangers on me! Lets show this punk how we do things Task Force Style!" Tessz commanded as the Rangers recharged the monster. Again they battled each taking hits failing to deliver any fatal blows to the monster. One by one they fell before him, until only the monster stood before them. Then as the monster stood over the defeated rangers he wiped his sword and finally began to speak.

"Ha ha ha ha! Are these the Mighty Power Rangers you speak of Oracle? They are nothing to me." then there was silence for a while "Yes, yes I know they escaped the great purge... they are not a threat I can assure you great Oracle." more silence "Aphlacor was a nobody. He couldn't handle two, and I've taken down all five!"

- At the Command Center

"Find out who he's talking to!" Jason ordered "I want to know who this Oracle is! He could very well be the leader of Shinra. And somebody get me my visuals back. I want to see what they're up against."

"We're trying sir. Visuals should be back up in a minute." Miss Zang stated

It was then that Trini entered the room. She looked upset as though something had just happened to her. As Jason caught her eyes he gave her a look of understanding. He quickly nodded his head and turned his attention back to the battle. "Tessz, do you read me? Answer me Jace come on!"

"I here ya Boss," Tessz stated sounding hurt "We're pretty banged up sir. I can barley move. I think we're gonna need back up here. This guy's pretty damn rough."

"We can have troops there in five minutes sir. Or I can order one of our fighters returning to base to engage the Shinra General with a bunker buster." A Sargent stated to Jason

"No, troops will only get killed and the Rangers are too close for an air strike. Tessz, what are you looking at, describe the monster to us." Jason stood up adrenalin pumping.

"He's got black armor on. Wings sprouting from his back, an ugly wolf like face, and red eyes. He's welding a sword and it looks like someone is communicating with him, that or this guy's a wack!"

"Alright Ranger. Just hang in there. As soon as we get a visual, we'll be able to get some readings on this guy and tell you exactly where to hit him. Stay cool." Jason addressed

"Jason maybe I can help." Trini said as she went to Miss Zang's command station. She quickly began to type on her computer. "If I learned anything it's that Billy showed me ways around everything."

"What are you doing?" Miss Zang asked

"Patching into Washington's security net and transferring their security cameras into our satellites. With any luck well have..."

"Visuals back online sir!" an other soldier said as soon as Trini completed her task

"Hoooah!" Jason said as he looked at the screen. "Magnify on the monster."

"Yes sir."

"No..." Jason said "It can't be!"

"Jason!" Trini looked up in horror at what she saw and Jason was taken back.

"My God!" Jason's eyes lit up as he saw the demon the Rangers had been fighting. He couldn't believe his eyes. I t was like seeing a ghost or a demon from the past. His eyes tried to refocus as the picture began to take shape. It was him, it was the worst of the worst. It was the one who no matter how many times the Rangers fought him, he'd always get away. It was Goldar, the demon, the legend.

"Sir the Rangers' life signs are fading fast. What ever it is we're gonna do we better do it fast!" Miss Zang stated

Jason pulled his desk open and grabbed his morpher. "I'm going down there!" he said as he came down from his command desk.

"Jason!" Trini hesitated

"No sir. I can't let you do that! Not with that equipment that's potentially useless against a Shinra Warrior like that." Miss Zang stated grabbing Jason's arm

"Let me go Commander. That's an order!"

"Sir if you must go then take this." Miss Zang handed over a pair of Dog Tags to Jason, not just any Dog Tags, they were a pair of Task Force Zordon morphers. Jason cupped the Dog Tags in his hand and looked at Miss Zang "They're prototypes so be careful sir..."

"Thank you Commander." Jason tossed his old Morpher to Trini "Trini... take care of that. I'll be coming back for it!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." A Sargent said as he looked at Jason with great regard. "The Legend's comes back from retirement!"

Jason grabbed the Dog Tags and with a Thunderous voice called "RANGER ON! TASK FORCE ZORDON!"

To Be Continued... Episode 8 The Legend Returns!


	10. TFZ 8 The Legend Returns

Episode 8

"The Legend Returns"

His suit had an energetic aurora to it. Jason was some what use to being in black, when he was the gold ranger, but this new Task Force Zordon suit had a color scheme to it that even he admired. His suit was mainly black with an armored chest plate much like that of Krugger when he was morphed to shadow however, Jason's armor didn't bare a number, instead it carried a red Z on the left side of it that connected with his entire left arm that was also red. His red belt carried the Armed Forces Seal and his legs were black with two thin red strips going across his thighs, his helmet was black baring a 'Z' on the forehead and his shoulders bare an America Flag, and a Ranger Corps Patch. The final touch to Jason's suit were the Silver Eagles on his shoulders signaling that he was a Colonel.

As he teleported to aid the rangers he gave a quick thought about who he has going to face. Goldar was thought to be dead, but now it seemed that Jason was about to fight a black monster of his past. Quickly he swung into action catching Goldar by surprise and kicking him from behind knocking him down. Jason landed in front of his wounded Rangers and turned to them to see if they needed aid. He ran to Tessz and quickly helped him back to his feet.

"Are you alright soldier?" Jason asked

"Boss? Is that you in there!" Tessz struggled to his feet

"Yeah it me Captain. Just stay put, help the other Rangers I got this guy."

"Urrrgh! The Oracle never mentioned a sixth Ranger. Well it's not the first time something like this has happened. You will die Ranger, just like all the others who tired to stop us. Mystic Force, Dino Thunder, its all the same. What makes you think that Task Force Zordon is any different?" As Goldar spoke Jason slowly turned to him letting go of a now more recovered Tessz. He faced Goldar and stared him in the eye. "Task Force Zordon, HA! Naming yourselves after a being that was a joke to all the villains in the galaxy. Zordon was a weak old fool, the Oracle is a far more greater Emperor of Chaos. And nothing, not even the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will stand in our way!"

"That's enough. You said enough!" Jason cupped his fists and glared in Goldar's eyes.

"I am going to rip you apart limm..."

"Rip me apart limb from limb. Yes, yes, we heard all that before haven't we Goldar." Jason said sarcastically

"Goldar!" Tessz said in shock, "Was that who we were fighting. I thought he was dead!"

"You know my name Ranger. But how?" goldar questioned

"Shinra will pay for the millions of innocent people they killed. I will see to it personally! Starting with you Goldar. You will be the first to go!" Jason said pointing to the winged beast.

"That voice, I know it. I have heard it before!"

"That day Goldar, when I fought you in your dimension, you swore revenge on me as I escaped and saved the other Ranger from you. Who knows Goldar, you still might just get it." Jason said smirking under his helmet.

"No way, that story was true?" Tessz asked in excitement.

"You!" Goldar stated "Jason. I remember you. I remember you well. Hell I can hardly recognize you. Black wasn't your best color. That is you under there isn't it Jason. My how time flies. I cannot believe my luck. Being pulled from the depths of hell, and now given the chance to obtain the revenge I so deeply desired. Oh, this is a glorious day indeed Ranger."

"Goldar... well I see time hasn't been nice to you these past years. You are still so very ugly. I see you've received new armor. I suppose I wasn't the only one to dawn a new shade of black coming out of retirement."

"It's quite funny that you mention black as our new color Jason. Because it just so happens to be the color Tommy died in after we tortured him, and his Dino Thunder team to death. Oh you should have seen it Jason, you would have been proud to see him die. He never said a word to us about you. He never let the pain get to him, cut after cut, limb after limb, Tommy never said a word even after we took him apart piece by piece, and showed him his deformed body! HA HA HA HA! Oh yes, I finally got him Jason. He died screaming like a bitch, but he never said a word!"

"You son of a bitch..."

"What's the matter Jason? Did I say something to upset you. You'll find him tasteless stupidity has died out in the passing year, and now all that I am is ruthless." Goldar mocked

Jason anger was growing inside him. It was now becoming a raging inferno, but as Jason's heart seemed to lose all control, his mind was still very much intact. Jason, may have been upset at Goldar's words, but he never attacked in anger, instead Jason withdrew his sword from his side and said "He screamed like a bitch you say?"

"In the most girlish voice you can think of, ha ha." Goldar answered

"Well, maybe. But after I'm through, the hell I send you to will seem like a paradise compared to the pain I will deal to you!" Jason charged and so did Goldar.

Their weapons drawn, their eyes locked onto on another and then in a awesome explosion of hate they clashed weapons. The battle between Goldar and Jason was not like a fight between a Ranger and monster, it was a clash of legends, a clash of titans. The two battled with fury and hate each demanding the others deaths. They had fought before, but never like this. There would be no 'destroy', their would be no 'capture' simply the death of the other.

"You cannot kill me Jason I am a Spawn!"

"Believe me Goldar, their gonna need a new word to describe what I do to you, because death will be an understatement!"

The clash continued! Each battling the other, each fighting as though time itself stood still before them. It was an incredible sight for the other Rangers to see, and all they come mustard the strength to do was watch. Lightning sprang out of their crossing blades each time they crossed, the energy was intense, and it all seemed so unreal. Goldar charged with his blade and Jason grabbed at Goldar's free arm, using it to dodge the attack and at the same time spin Goldar and send him launching back, Goldar stumbled and he turned to Jason again. Jason smiled to himself and the battle slowly took a pause.

Jason gave a quick salute to Goldar mocking him; he had something in his hand, and as the Rangers realized what it was, they was that Jason's mocking salute was just the insult to the injury. The hand that Jason used to salute was not his own, it was Goldar's and in his hand Jason held the monster's severed arm. Oh no, Goldar thought. He wasn't using my arm to dodge my strike, he was attacking it.

"You dropped something." Jason said as he tossed Goldar's arm back to him. The other Rangers began to backout in laughter as Jason mocked Goldar's failures. "Ruthless huh?" Jason intrigued "I'll show you ruthless!" Jason charged again but at the moment he was about to strike at Goldar, he vanished. It was over, he ran away.

To Be Continued... Episode 9 Confusion in the Command Center.

PS- To all those who comment my work, thanks. It really inspires me to keep writting. GoRanger1986


	11. TFZ 9 Confusion in the Command Center

Episode 9

"Confusion In The Command Center"

Jason and the other Task Force Rangers returned to standing ovation in the command center as the personnel greeted them as if the war was already over. Soldiers and Airmen patted Jason on the back as be walked in, but this did not suit Jason. He wasn't happy to receive applause, rather his mind was still very much set on the confusion that Goldar was somehow alive. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, but the war isn't over yet. And that battle that we engaged in was nothing more than a skirmish." Jason answered

"Oh, come now Colonel don't be modest, you are the greatest Power Ranger who has ever live!" one Airman said

"I said that's enough!" Jason spoke in a stern, but understanding tone. "Please, enough. I don't deserve any of your complements. Miss Zang,"

"Yes Colonel?"

"Have this analyzed. I want to confirm that this is Goldar" Jason tossed the severed arm at Miss Zang, she caught it in shock, but quickly regained herself.

"Right away sir." She said placing it in bag marked bio-hazard.

"I'll be heading home Miss Zang. Where is Miss Kwan?" Jason asked

"She left as soon as you morphed sir. I think she went home."

"Thank you." Jason said in a sad tone and walked away

Tessz approached Miss Zang holding his helmet still half morphed. "What's eating him?" he asked

"I don't know. I never seen the Colonel like this. Tessz, maybe you and the other Rangers should get some rest. Colonel Scott maybe having some personal problems, but he was right, the war is far from over."

Later at Trini's apartment.

Trini stepped into her home, tired, sad, and wondering. She couldn't be sure of what had just happened between her and Jason, but she knew in her heart that she had to tell Jason the truth. She sat her things down and rested on her couch turning on the Television; not too surprising the Power Ranger had made the top story again.

TV- Earlier today the Power Rangers of Task Force Zordon battled against an evil monster wearing black armor and welding a sword. The monster seemed to be defeating our brave heroes when a sixth Ranger wearing black and red came to the rescue and aided the injured Rangers. The monster soon escaped, but not without losing an arm-

The hands over her eyes felt warm and a little sweaty, the familiar voice called from behind. "Hey there babe" the voice said

Trini slowly grabbed the pair of hands and removed them. She looked at the Asian beauty behind her. "Hey" Trini said smiling "Lena, what are you doing here?" Trini asked as the Asian girl leaned over and kissed Trini softly. Trini returned the kiss, but in a manner that suggested she had to, and not necessarily wanting to. She looked at Lena and Jason came to her head.

Lena looked over and gave Trini a look of silly confusion "Trini?" she said smiling "Can't I surprise my girlfriend at home? Come on, I made you dinner." Lena grabbed Trini's hand and led her to the kitchen where a Romantic dinner had already been set up for her. "I made some Chinese, I know I'm not the best cook, but I think you'll like my Loa Mein"

Lena sat Trini down and took a seat across her. She seemed so excited for Trini, but Trini's mind was still on Jason. Trini quickly realized where she was and tried to get back into the conversation. "It looks great." she said optimistically

"Try it!" Lena said Trini took a bite of the Loa Mein with Chicken. "Well?"

Trini smiled again "I like it."

"I'm glad to hear it. So how was your day sweetie?"

"It was great... just great." Trini was trying desperately not to give herself away "Can you pass the Jason? I Mean Scott! I MEAN SALT!" she started to look sad "I mean pepper..."

Lena started to look confused. "Trini? Is everything okay? Is there something wrong?"

Trini looked up at Lena, her eyes starting to water. "Lena. Can you give me a moment alone? I mean, I want to be alone, can you let me be alone?"

Lena looked at Trini with a little hostility. "Is there someone else Trini? Is there another girl in your life other than me? Who is she?"

Trini shook her head grabbing Lena's hand. "No, no. There's no other girl Lena I swear. I, I just need some time to think that's all. I'm sorry I messed up this whole dinner you had planned. I'll make it up to you. Please try to understand."

Lena turned away from Trini, but Trini grabbed her and kissed her softly. "Please Lena... I just need to be alone right now."

Lena looked down. "You always now what to say to make me feel better." she smiled softly "You wrecked my romantic dinner, you big tease. I'll she you tomorrow."

Trini escorted her out giving her once final peck on the cheek "I'll call you tonight, I Promise."

Back at the Command Center

Miss Zang slowly studied the armor "There are variables I'm not understanding here."

"What are you talking about?" Tessz stated in some confusion

"I'm not sure, but it looks almost like... Tessz can I see your Dog Tags?" Miss Zang asked holding her hand out to him

"Sure Commander." he stated quickly relinquishing them

"Thank you. The Armor on Goldar's arm doesn't match anything I've ever seen Shinra use before, but at the same time it look's very familiar."

"You mean you've seen it before?" he asked

Miss Zang placed Tessz's dog tags into a lab container, then entering it into the same analyzer that Goldar's armor was in. "Oh, my God..."

"What?" Tessz asked

"Call Colonel Scott right now. He's gonna need to see this!"

Back at Trini's apartment.

Trini had been slowly crying to herself every since Lena had left. She felt horrible for what she did with Jason, she had never cheated on anyone in her life, and Lena had been Trini's first real relationship. She never thought of herself as a lesbian growing up in Angel Grove, but after Lena, she had gotten use to the idea, but now Jason was back in her life and now she couldn't make sense out of anything.

She kept crying to herself, trying to think strait, daydreaming only to have her train of thought broken by a knock at the door. Trini looked at the time on her clock 12:30, had it really been that late? She slowly walked to the front of her apartment letting go of the small pillow she had been using to cry on and opened the door. Jason looked very upset, almost as upset as she was. He didn't say a word, and neither did she, but they both knew what they wanted. Trini hugged Jason as he held her close to him. He looked at Trini and caressed her cheeks still wet from tears. He slowly bent down and kissed her, a feeling of relief came over Trini, and at the same time overwhelming sadness.

Trini slowly broke the kiss and led Jason to her couch where they kissed again. Jason couldn't believe this was happening, a year ago he thought he'd never see Trini again, but now he had finally found her, and had her to himself, or so he thought. That was when Trini regained herself... "Jason stop!" she said pulling herself away from his lips. "We can't do this!"

Jason shook his head "Trini? Why? Why do this to me Trini? I know this worries you, it worries me too. I know Shinra is on your mind, and the world, but we can make this work."

"No Jason we can't!" she said

"Yes we can Trini. Please just trust me. I won't let this interfere with my work I promise you that. Shinra won't..."

"Jason stop it! This has nothing to do with Shinra." Trini yelled beginning to cry. "I can't let you do this Jason! I really screwed up this time! I'm so sorry!"

"Trini? I don't understand."

Trini fought back her tears struggling to speak. "I can't tell you Jason. I don't have the courage to tell you. I don't have the strength, so I'll just have to show you." Trini grabbed Jason's hands and escorted him to the kitchen where the candle light diner Lena had made was still burning, the candles nearing their last flickers. Trini pulled out a picture from her pocket of her and Lena kissing in a picture booth, she handed Jason the picture.

Jason looked at the candle light diner of cold Loa Mein sitting on the table, he slowly looked at the picture of Trini and Lena in the picture booth and his heart began to break almost immediately. His hands began to shake as he slowly let the picture fall to the ground. "Her name's Lena. I met her a few months ago. I never meant to hurt you Jason. I tried to tell you, I really did, but..."

Jason slowly sat down and covered his face. "Jason I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, listen okay... promise me you'll listen."

Jason wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall from his face. He stood up and headed for the door. "I gotta go Trini, I gotta go, I got some business to do, the command center..."

"No, wait Jason, wait. Just listen okay, promise me you'll listen." Trini began to follow Jason out the door crying her heart out but Jason didn't stop

"Trini, I gotta go, they need me in the Command Center, I'm in charge, and got... got some stuff to do."

"Jason, listen, please wait, wait, promise me you'll listen okay please."

None of the were speaking clearly anymore, both of their emotions had got the better of them; Jason began to open the front door and step out. "Jason wait, I gotta tell you this please, wait."

"I gotta go Trini, I can't be here okay. God I can't be here." be left and closed the door behind him

"Jason wait." Trini said as he slowly shut the door "Wait... wait" she collapsed on the floor and grabbed her pillow again. "Wait, wait, wait"

Jason could turn on his car and sat inside it crying. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen, TFZ. He wiped away his tears and tried to regain himself. "Uh, uh, hello, Colonel, Colonel Scott here,"

"Colonel, is everything alright? You sound sick?" Captain Tessz asked

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you sick? I mean what seems to be the problem?"

"Boss we analyzed Goldar's armor like you said, and you're really going to need to see this!"

"What is it soldier?"

"The energy readings on Goldar's armor sir... they match the Rangers."

"What?"

"Goldar's armor sir, its Ranger technology!"

To Be Continued... Episode 10 What Lies Within


	12. TFZ 10 What Lies Within

Episode 10

"What lies within."

"Alright... lets do this by the books." Jason said looking at the armor of Goldar. It was the surprising to hear what Miss Zang had found out in the late ours of the night. Jason had arrived in the Command Center at 5 that morning, and for the past seven hours they had run through the scenarios time and agin trying to piece the puzzle together. "What do we know so far?"

"We know that Shinra some how knew the location of every current active Ranger on Earth before the invasion." Captain Tessz stated

"And that Shinra some how managed to capture almost every Ranger team, except for Dino Thunder and Mystic Force." Sky added

"Not to mention that those two remaining teams were subsequently killed in action by Shinra." Hayes said

"And they were able to do so with comprising their powers which means that Shinra some how knew their weaknesses." added Taylor

"Furthermore," Willson remarked "We know that Shinra had either acquired Alpha-5 and reprogrammed him, or Alpha betrayed the Rangers and sided with Shinra."

"We also know that Shinra has found a way to replicate stolen Ranger Technology in Goldar's Armor." Hayes commented

"But perhaps most fearful of all," Tessz stated "Shinra may have the ability to bring people back from the dead. And we know this because Goldar should not be alive!"

"So, the gist of this is Shinra, know our secrets, can replicate our technology, and bring people back to life. Well Rangers, I think we have our work cut out for us." Jason concluded "Taylor, what's the status of the planet in terms of Shinra occupation?"

"From what we know, Shinra controls roughly 60 of the globe, with most of the heavy fighting being fought in lower Mexico, Russia, Eastern Europe, Indochina, China itself."

"However sir," Hayes reminded "We control most of the key areas of the planet, with Western Europe, North America, and England. The Middle East, and lower Africa, is still taking a heavy beating on a daily basis."

"American Forces are still pushing back Shinra in lower Mexico with steady success, and Russia has regained the offensive, turning the tide on Shinra with the battle for Moscow, with any luck we'll only have to worry about Asia and Africa in a few weeks time." Captain Tessz finished

"Miss Zang, where does the President want us now?" Jason asked

"Well with Sky and Tessz's aid in Moscow, and Willson's and Taylor's recent excursions in Mexico, the President now wants us to concentrate with handling any Shinra General that happen to appear. Until then the team is to remain in Washington."

"Listen up Rangers" Jason addressed "The next few days are going to be crucial to Ranger Corps. I want you guys to be on your feet, and stay alert at all times. Don't think these recent victories guarantee victory for Earth. This is not the beginning of the end of the war, rather the end of the beginning. Catch my drift?"

"Yes Sir!" they responded

"Dismissed." Jason said and the Rangers left their posts giving Jason a salute. Jason looked back at Goldar's armor still being analyzed by the lab computer. Questions burned in his head, but this was only at the surface. He still had many problems, at home and at work. "Miss Zang?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can I get your opinion on something?" Jason asked

"Sure." she stated

"Andros spoke of a rebellion on KO-35. He said that they were trying to bring back Dark Specter. Are you familiar with Dark Specter?"

"No sir."

"We'll Dark Specter you can say was the opposite of Zordon. As bad as they come, ruled almost every evil army in the universe. But he was betrayed and killed by one of his own. Yet this rebellion on Andors' planet is trying to bring him back. You don't think that Goldar being brought back to life, and they wanting Dark Specter back to life have anything to do with Shinra do you?"

Miss Zang thought to herself for a quick moment. "I don't know sir, but if anything we should probably inform Andros of the situation."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll be in my office."

Somewhere in Space

"Agrrrrhhhh!" Screams of pain filled Goldar as workers looking very similar to Alpha-5 pieced back together his arm and replaced it with a robotic one. "Damn Jason and his good for nothing Rangers! Agrrrhhh! Watch it you stupid Alpha look alike!" Goldar pushed one of the robots in the head

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." A voice laughed

"What's so funny?" Goldar remarked

"You are Goldar. I can't believe you couldn't beat that no good Ranger half breed. He's past his prime, and you've reached yours, yet Jason slew you easily." the voice said

"Shut up. I can handle Jason and his band of junior Rangers. Whatever happened to the days when Teenagers did all the fighting? I thought you said Earth had no real military strength!"

"Yes, well their armies always seemed to let the Power Rangers do all the fighting. I guess we were mistaken. No matter. Earth's armies will soon fall, and the Power Rangers along with them."

"How can you say that?" Goldar asked "They push our armies back every day! And anywhere we strike hard, the Rangers are there to stop us. We should have conquered Earth in a week, instead its been months already, and everyday our armies grow weaker."

"Patients Goldar. The Oracle will come soon, and with it his endless armies. We need only to delay the Rangers a few more weeks. Earth will be ours!"

"I can take Earth alone! I just need to dispose of Jason, like I did Tommy's bunch. They'll all fall before my hands."

"You may have gotten Tommy's group Goldar. But there is only one man that can truly defeat Jason, and he's dead. I'll be the one to kill Jason and his Rangers."

"But you're no fighter. You're just someone the Oracle sent to make sure Earth is conquered smoothly. You are no warrior, Draygon, no warrior at all!"

"My dear Goldar, you'll soon find that I am more than a match for the Rangers."

"You're just a sinvalling little lizard in gold armor pretending you can fight. You can never defeat the Power Rangers."

"My dear little Goldar, perhaps it's not my golden armor, or my lizard skin you should be worried about, but what lies within!"

Back on Earth

"And I think that's why I really wanted to join the Corp other than the Army. I love the Marines. I think that their the greatest branch, even though they don't always get the best equipment or facilities. I was once stationed in Gitmo and... Miss Kwan?" Willson asked as he lay on the couch inside Trini's office. "Miss Kwan have you been listening?"

Trini regained herself. "Yes Lieutenant. That's all for today I think. I think we made good progress."

"Are you sure. I've only been hear about five minutes? I know I'm no Psychologist but.."

"I'm sorry Willson, I'm just not here today. I think I'm gonna call it an early day. We'll reschedule your appointment for tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Willson began to walk out knew he caught a glimpse at a picture of Lena sitting on a park bench smiling. "Wow, who's the babe? Your sister ma'am?"

"Lieutenant please."

"Sorry ma'am but she's a fox. You don't think that you could talk to he for me huh?"

"Sorry Lieutenant. Now can you please leave?"

Willson gave a quick smile and left the room. Trini was alone again, and from the immediate turn of events, she liked it that way. She sat down in her desk and looked at Lena. Had she done the right thing? She didn't know. Then she looked at the other picture by her desk. It was a group of five teenagers with their arms around each other's shoulders smiling for the camera. She remembered that day well, it was the day they first became Power Rangers. Those were better days she thought, but then something caught her eye. The boy in red wasn't looking at the camera like the others. Instead he was looking toward Trini, she never truly noticed before, but somehow now it became more visible. Jason, she thought, Jason was looking at me that day.

This new thought lingered in her head and she pulled out a small picture book from the inside of her desk. She looked at all the pictures again, a picture of her and Kimberly, Jason and Zack, but in almost every picture where Jason was present with herself he was looking at her, or toward her direction. "Jason... you were almost always looking at me." a tear began to form around her eye "I can't believe you never told me. Why did you wait till now?"

"Because..." Jason said behind her. That was the second time someone had snuck up on her "I was afraid... of rejection."

Trini wiped her tears away and placed the photo book down. "I'm sorry Jason. About last night. About not telling you sooner."

"Telling me what Trini?" Jason asked "That you were a Lesbian? Or that you were seeing someone else?"

"I'm not a Lesbian Jason."

"Two girls kissing that's a pair of Lesbians Trini."

"I'm not a Lesbian. I'm Trini Kwan, got that?"

Jason sat down on her office couch. "Whatever."

Trini was still sitting on her desk looking at Jason across the room. "What are you doing here Jason? No one invited you."

"I don't know Trini? When someone lies to me I kind of like to confront them."

"I never lied to you Jason. In fact last night I only said the truth. And I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"The truth? Is that what you call it? Cause I call it deception. You led me on. You just don't kiss someone and a minute later tell them you're a Lesbian by showing them your girlfriends picture! You know it's funny, I always thought that picture on your desk was your cousin Sylvia. Guess I was wrong huh?"

"Guess so." Trini responded

"What is it with her? You got a thing for Asians Trini?"

"I don't know Jason, do you?" Trini responded harshly

Jason looked at Trini with some resentment. "Yea... I do. Or maybe it was just work related tension right?"

"Must have been Jason. I guess we both fell victim to it."

"Guess I'm cured." Jason smirked

"Guess so am I."

"So what are you still doing here?" Jason asked

"It's my office."

"I guess I better leave huh?"

"Yeah," Trini's face turned to violent expression "You should!"

"Well I'll just be going then."

"Let me escort you to the door." Trini walked to her door and held it open. Jason began to walk out, but as he was about to exit he turned to Trini and kissed her. She excepted his kiss at first giving in to him, but hen she began to fight trying to break the kiss. Finally she did and slapped Jason in the face. "How dare you?"

Jason turned to leave , but at the last moment Trini grabbed his arm and brought him back inside her office. She grabbed him and she began to kiss him deeply. Their kisses began to be more intense and soon he was lifting her up and pressing her against her walk. Jason broke the kiss catching his breath. "Girl, you really need to figure out what you want."

"Shut up." She answered and they began to kiss again.

"I guess it was just work tension." Jason said kissing her

"It was long time friendship related stress." Trini answered continuing to kiss him.

Jason began to kiss Trini's neck. "I guess it was the whole Asian thing."

Trini laughed a little, but as she gained focus her voice suddenly stopped. "Oh no." Trini said

Jason stopped kissing Trini and knew exactly what had happened. "She's standing right behind us isn't she?" Jason asked. Trini didn't say a word, and Jason slowly let her down. They both slowly turned to face her knowing what was in store.

"I brought you lunch." Lena said holding a bag tears coming from her eyes. "I thought you might like some of the Loa Mein I made last night, but I see you already had your hands full."

"Lena... I" Trini tried to form words but nothing came out. She had been caught and knew she had to face the consequences.

"You know what made me fell better about leaving you last night Trini?" Lena asked

"I knew you weren't the type to lie to me. And you didn't, there was no other girl. I was just to stupid to realize it was a man. What's his name Trini? Is it Jason, Scott, or Salt?"

"Jason Lee Scott." Trini said softly

"Oh... I see. That makes sense huh? I guess I better go. I don't want to bother you while your at work!" Lena began to leave and Trini couldn't say anything, she didn't bother to chase her like she did Jason. Instead she just stood there silent. Jason didn't say a word, he just stayed silent not wanting to upset Trini. Jason grabbed Trini's hand and she clutched it tight, and for a moment Jason was relived, at least Trini didn't seem to resent him, but what was Trini thinking?

To Be Continued... Episode 11 Jason and Lena


	13. TFZ 11 Jason & Lena

Episode 11

"Jason and Lena"

Jason followed Lena out of Trini's office an into the court yard. It was a very sad moment for Lena, seeing what she saw. She had planned to simply bring Trini, her lunch, but instead she caught Trini cheating on her with Jason. It had broken her heart, and though she was sadden by that fact, she knew she couldn't stand watching them. Jason had not intended things to play out the way they did, but he really couldn't change what had happened. So instead he tried to mend the situation.

"Lena" he called "Hey... I'm sorry you had to see that. I know we never met, and I know this might not be the best time to introduce myself... but... I'm Jason."

Though Lena was hurt badly from what happened she mustered up the courage to answer Jason. "What do you want?"

"I don't know... I guess I just don't want you to be upset with everything."

"Gee Jason, that's asking a lot you know that? What the hell are you even trying to accomplish?"

"Lena... Trini and I... we, have a past together... It's complicate. We were friends for a long time, but I guess you could say we worked together."

Lena wiped a tear from her eye and turned to face Jason shrugging her shoulders at him. "So what are you like the Red one?"

"What?" Jason asked in confusion

"Don't play dumb. Are you the Red one?"

Jason thought to himself for a moment. "Yeah... I'm the Red one. At least I was the Red one. But that was a long time ago."

"Okay..." Lena said in a voice of sorrow. "Well what gave you the right to interfere with us? You think just because you knew her for a while gave you the right to steal her away?"

"Lena... I never even knew you existed until last night. I never meant to break you away from Trini. Had I known, I might not have said anything to her. But you have to try and understand... I love her."

"And what's that to me Jason? Is that suppose to make me feel any better? You love her? I love her too you know! I love her too!" Lena began to pace side to side getting very upset. She hated hearing about Jason and Trini. In her mind she wanted to be with Trini alone, and wanted Jason out of the picture, but that was not the case now. A cold hard truth was coming into view, and she dreaded what it could have meant. "What am I suppose to do now? I can't make her love me, or make her stop loving you. How am I suppose to compete with a long time friend, and a Power Ranger?"

"Lena..."

"I bet you're wondering how I knew right? How I knew Trini was a power ranger? I've always known. She was from Angel Grove, and had a ton of pictures of you guys, I thought I recognized you from when I first saw you, but what really made me aware of Trini was finding her silver case with the golden coin in it. I thought it was a music box, but when the coin with the Saber Tooth fell out and glowed yellow it all began to make sense. That's when I knew Trini was special, she was different from all the other girls. And I'd be happy with her forever, until you came along!"

"My sorry this happened, but we can't change the past, and neither of us can think for Trini. She may very well love us both, or neither of us. But regardless of what happens Lena, I will always love her. She's what makes me stronger; she's what makes me weak."

"I don't want her to love you!" Lena screamed "I want her to love me! And only me! I don't want to share her with you. I hate you!" Lena began to beat on Jason. He struggled to control her trying to grab her arms, but she fought at Jason viscously slapping and punching him.

"Lena, please stop this!" Jason said still trying to hold her back. "Stop it Lena! Stop it!"

That's when a bright yellow light came from the corner of Jason's eye. He knew what it was and immediately reacted to it. "Lena watch out!" Jason grabbed Lena and pushed them bot out of the way of the blast.

An explosion of fire, and a burst of energy came out of the blast area. It had to be Goldar's handy work; Jason quickly recovered and got to his feet helping Lena up in the process. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She answered

"My, my, my, Jason. Are we having women problems?" Goldar snarled

"That's none of your business Goldar!"

"Oh, but it is. I've come for the girl Jason!"

"Lena? But why?"

"WHY NOT!" Goldar charged at Jason, and Jason quickly reacted to the attack. A quick engagement between the two began. Jason jump kicked Goldar's chest, and delivered a quick side kick, then a round house. In the brief moment Goldar was stun Jason grabbed his Dog Tags.

"RANGER ON! TASK FORCE ZORDON!" A bolt of energy and the transformation was complete. Jason re-engaged Goldar grabbing is sword and striking the beast across his chest. "Lena, get out of here go!" Jason called Lena nodded her head and began to run away, but she was cut off by a group of Cycolnots. The robotics surrounded her and lashed out on her. She struggled to fight back, but Lena was no warrior, and was quickly subdued. "Damn it!" Jason called as be began to fight off the Cycolnots, but they were far too many even for the long time veteran.

Goldar and Jason quickly began to fight again, as Jason desperately tried to fend off Goldar and get to Lena to save her. "She's coming with me Jason!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

"Jason! Help me!" Lena called just as Jason knocked Goldar back into a tree. He turned to Lena and began to run toward her, but an energy blast from Goldar's missing arm struck Jason from behind .

Jason looked at Goldar who was now laughing at the sight of the fallen Ranger. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! You like the new toy. I should really thank you for it, seeing as how you stole my arm from me!"

Jason struggled to get up, and Goldar delivered another blast to Jason wounding him badly. "Jason get up!" Lena screamed, but Jason was badly hurt unable to recover. Goldar then raised his arm to Lena in a gesture signaling that he was going to fire a bolt of energy at her next.

But at the last moment a flying dagger struck Goldar's chest.

As Goldar realized what had happened he saw Trini transformed into her old yellow ranger suit. "Back off Fang Face!" she yelled

"Trini!" Lena cried out in excitement

"Ah, what do we have here? An old relic of the past pretending she still has fight left in her?" Goldar mocked

"You'll see just how much fight I have left Goldar."

"So be it. I'll kill you and take the girl!"

"You'll have to deal with me first Goldar!" A now recovered Jason said as he stood up facing the monster. "Trini, what are you doing? Your old Ranger Powers me be useless in this fight. He may have your weakness!"

"Jason, I'm not going anywhere, not when you're hurt and Lena is at risk!"

Jason stood next to Trini putting his arm on her shoulder. "You look great!" he said

"Thanks!"

Jason nodded at Trini. "Alright, we'll take him together!" Trini responded with a nod as well and both Rangers went into a fighting stance.

"Two Ranger relics, and a helpless girl. I like where this is going." Goldar laughed

"I do too!" Trini responded "Your Death!"

To Be Continued... "OLD RANGERS, OLD ENEMY"


	14. TFZ 12 Old Rangers Old Enemy

Episode 12

"Old Rangers, Old Enemy"

"Watch out!"

A ball of energy blasted from Goldar's hands and Jason quickly pushed Trini out of the way as he took the full effect of the attack, but Jason quickly recovered and began to Charge Goldar. Their blades crossed and Jason struck hard with a slash across Goldar's chest followed by a round house kick to the face. Goldar fell back and swung hard on Jason striking his shoulder and bringing his blade down across him. As Trini turned to face the battle sis grabbed her daggers and swung into action slashing at Goldar. Both began to work as a team as they attacked Goldar one at a time not allowing Goldar to counter attack because the other was right there to attack him from behind.

"You look tired Goldar." Trini mocked

"Bitch! How dare you mock me!"

Jason quickly took advantage of the situation, coming from behind he took his sword and delivered a thrust into Goldar's back running his blade all the way through to his stomach in one side and out the other. As Goldar fell to the floor and held Jason's blade coming out of him Jason whispered into his ear. "You deserve worse! I should have run my sword through you a long time ago, and killed you personally. This is for Tommy!"

"Help me!" Lena cried as Draygon clutched her from behind.

"Let her go!" Trini yelled

"My dear Rangers perhaps you should me more caseous when fighting an enemy you never know when another one could come from behind and capture the very thing you're protecting!" Draygon laughed

Jason stood up behind Goldar and stepped forward with commanding presence. "Who are you?" he demanded

"I am Draygon, General of the masterful Shinra Armies that are conquering your world under the mighty rule of the Oracle. And believe me Jason, the Oracle is not far from here, and when I say you are living in the last days on Earth I mean just that. Earth will be his and the Shinra Empire will wipe out everything. This is his universe now, and not you, not the Power Rangers of Past and present, not the armies of this plant, not even Zordon himself will stop it from happening! You are beaten!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Indeed we shall, but in the mean time, this one is mine!" Draygon said and in an instant he vanished along with Goldar, and Lena.

"No!" Trini and Jason yelled running after them but finding nothing but empty space.

"NO! Goldar escaped again! And they took Lena!" Jason yelled in anger

"We have to get her back, we have to!" Trini cried, falling to the floor.

"We'll get her back Trini, I promise!"

"They took her... and I betrayed her."

Somewhere in Space

Lena lay half asleep in a cold dark cell. A drop of water from a leaking ceiling awoke her. She softly stirred and a voice began to call to her. "Hhmm, mmmh,"

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" the whisper called

The dim light around her began to take focus and she now found herself a captive. "No, Trini!" Lena said "Where, where am I?"

The voice began to speak again. "Hey, hey, are you alright?"

Lena looked around and saw another cell next to her own with a man sitting in it. He looked familiar, but somehow different. He had a beard, and light brown hair with blue eyes and glasses. "Yeah. Where am I?"

"I wish I could tell you lady, but unfortunately it doesn't seem that way. We're somewhere in Draygon's Capitol ship, somewhere revolving around the moon. I'm sorry to say this lady, but you're a prisoner here."

"A prisoner here? Wait what's going on. Why me, why am I a prisoner?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying you're not a Ranger?" the man asked

"What?" Lena asked "Who are you? What happened to Trini and Jason?"

The man jumped up with excitement. "Whoa, what? Did you just say Trini and Jason?" the man said with great joy

"Yeah." Lena answered confused

"The Power Rangers?" he asked again

"Jason Lee Scott, and Trini Kwan, Power Rangers." Lena said

The man jumped up and began to yell at all the other cells. "HEY GUYS WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"What the hell do you want Billy?" Carter asked as he awoke

"LISTEN, JUST LISTEN!" the man had a name Billy "Tell them what you told me!" he said to Lena

"Jason and Trini... the Power Rangers." Lena said

"What!" "Jason and Trini are alive!" "Power Rangers" "Trini" "Jason" voices from the dark began to appear and Lena realized she was one of many prisoners.

"Shut up!" Carter said above the others. "My name is Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger. Are you saying Jason Lee Scott, and Trini Kwan are alive?"

"Y-yes." Lena said

"Are they still Power Rangers?" Carter asked

"Yes... They're Power Rangers of Task Force Zordon"

"Task Force Zordon?" the voices began to whisper in the back

"They named themselves after the old man!" Billy smiled

"What happened with Earth?" Chad the blue Light Speed Rescue Ranger asked

"What do you mean?" Lena asked

"Has it been conquered?"Said Tori

"N-no..."

"Yeah!" cheers filled the prison cells

"What's going on down there?" Shane asked

"What, you mean Earth? Task Force Zordon did. When the world was invaded by Shinra, they almost took the whole thing over, but that all changed when Task Force Zordon appeared and turned the tied on those aliens. They've been working with the world's militaries to liberate the planet. In fact I heard on the news that Earth could be Shinra free in a matter of weeks."

"What's Task Force Zordon?" Cam asked

"The newest team of Power Rangers lead by Jason Lee Scott. They saved the world from total annihilation."

"Earth isn't conquered! The Power Rangers are still protecting it! Jason is leading them!" Billy cried to the others. Cheers filled the prison again."Who created these new Rangers, I never heard of them.?"

"Oh, they were created by the Government. The United States made them. Jason's a Colonel in the Army."

"He joined the military?" Billy stated "Wow, that does sound like something Jason would do. I bet he's gonna find us and set us free and get back at them for what they did to Tommy!"

"Who are you guys?" Lena asked

"I'm Billy Cranston. Former Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger."

"Like I said I'm Carter Grayson, and these are my ranger team mates, Chad, Joel, Kesley, Dana and Ryan."

"My name is Shane Clarke, Red Ninja Ranger, and my buddies Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam."

"Cole Evan. Red Wild Force Ranger. My teammates Danny, Max, Taylor, Alyssa, and Merrick."

Billy approached Lena. "We're all Power Rangers!"


	15. TFZ 125 Long Lost Weapons

Episode 12.5

"Long Lost Weapons"

"You shouldn't have gone in there Trini. You could have been killed." Jason said sternly

"I saved you back there remember?" Trini backlashed "I had to fight, your other Rangers were busy fighting off a major attack in Houston, what was I suppose to do, let you fight him alone?"

"YES!" Jason yelled "I don't want you to fight Trini. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to end up like Tommy!"

"I WON"T!"

"I DON"T KNOW THAT! And you don't know that! Trini... I love you... I can't stand to see you get hurt. I can't live without you."

"Well you better learn Jason. Because anyone of us could die in this war. It's not like how it use to be. It's not black and white anymore. It's not just one monster in one city in one country. This is a war, and every day soldiers and Rangers alike fight it. You promised me that this relationship between us wouldn't affect your duty as a Ranger!"

"It hasn't!"

"Well that's not what I'm seeing! I love you Jason... but I love Lena too, and I love this planet. And before I put you or Lena in front of my heart I have to think of the Earth. If I die, that's nothing compared with all of Earth. And you better realize that!"

"I do." Jason said softly "I do. But you're my reason for fighting. You're the prize at the end of the struggle. You're my will."

Captain Tessz entered Jason's office. "Boss. Our Report on the excursion in Houston. We've found something I think you might want to look at."

Houston Texas 12 hours later.

The Black Hawk helicopter that was carrying Trini and Jason toward the site traveled fast as it rushed passed the building of the city. Jason looked outside the window and saw cars traveling by, a few months ago Houston was deserted and filled with Walkers, but it was now back to normal as the war slowly took a turn away from Shinra.

"Colonel Scott, that's the site right there." The pilot said

"When we fought off the latest Gladator attack it's residue energy opened up a hole in the ground under it. When I asked my Zord, Max, what he was reading, it was just like Goldar, and Alpha-5 sir, Ranger signatures. I called the other Rangers into the hole and what we found was amazing. This looks to be great news sir. Great news." Captain Tessz stated

"Just get us to the site Captain. There's only one way to be sure what we found was accurate. Trini and I most see them for ourselves." Jason said

"You got it Boss."

"And Captain"

"Yes Boss."

"Don't call me that." Jason said

"You got it Boss."

Jason shook his head and Trini began to smile.

It was not long after, the Black Hawk landed and Jason, Tessz, and Trini all climbed out of the helicopter and into the excavation site. Soldiers were guarding the perimeter as General Grainger greeted them. Jason and Tessz gave the General a Salute and the General returned it.

"Colonel Scott, glad you made it. I'm sorry to here about your friend Lena. Believe me Colonel we're already investigating who this Draygon is and whatever this Oracle maybe planning for us. We'll get your friend back.Meanwhile I'm sure the Captain filled you in on the details on your way over here. You must be very excited Colonel."

"Yes sir." Jasonanswered "I just wanted to see them for myself. With any luck maybe we can use them against Shinra."

"This way Colonel. Miss Kwan always happy to see you."

"Pleasure is all yours Colonel." Trini said with resentment.

"You must forgive Trini, General. She doesn't like the idea that you spied on us when we were teenagers."

"We did what we had to Colonel. National Security." Grainger stated

"Not at the cost of our privacy General." Trini said

"Yes well, right this way."

Jason and Trini entered the site blocked off by the guards and began to travel some 100 feet under ground with the makeshift stairs the army engineers had built at the side of the hole. As Jason looked in and walked to the bottom he saw the head first. It was just like be remembered, but it raised so many questions in his mind. Trini stood in awe as she looked across the giant cavern and saw a very familiar friend to her.

"Oh my god Jason it's them." She said

"It would appear so. Are they intact?" Jason asked

"For the most part. There are a few missing pieces and some repairs need to be made, but I think the boys back in Ranger Corps have got it." Grainger said "Do you want to go inside the red one?"

"Hell yes." Jason answered "I haven't seen the inside of the Tyrannosaurs in a long time!"

"The Dinozords!" Trini said "I want to see the Saber Tooth."

"That can be arranged Miss Kwan. Captain Tessz will you escort her to her Zord."

Task Force Zordon had found them, the first Zords ever. The Dinozords! Not long after seeing his Tyrannosaurus Jason reentered the cockpit of his long lost companion. He sat down in the driver's position and saw the familiar controls. In his pocket a red light began to glow, he had brought it just incase, and it appeared to be true. He removed his power coin from his morpher and activated it into his power crystal. He spun the crystal in his hand and slammed it on the receiver, and inside of the Zord began to light up. "I still got it." he smiled This was it, he thought, this was the real deal. The Dinozords had returned!

To Be Continued Episode 13 "Planning the Escape"


	16. TFZ 13 Planning the Escape

Episode 13

"Planning the Escape"

2 weeks later

She had just began to scrub her dishes when she noticed the Hmmwv drive up to her driveway. It was not very often she had visitors, much less a military vehicle, but she kept her mind opened. She turned off her faucet and put away the plate she had just been working on. As she placed her pink towel back into her nearby drawer she continued to look out her window. Two men came from the Hmmwv and began to knock on her front door. Kimberly answered and two soldiers in ACU's addressed her.

"Miss Heart?" They asked

"Yes..."Kimberly answered

The Soldiers held out her all too familiar Power Morpher with her Pterodactyl coin incased inside. Kimberly slowly reached for her Power Morpher and she immediately fell in love with it again. She couldn't believe what was going on. "Is this what I think it is?" The soldiers looked at each other and then turned back to Kimberly.

"Miss Heart, the United States Government has selected you to help them in a mission of the utmost importance.

"What mission?" She asked

"Save the World." the first soldier stated

"What kind of mission is this?"

"A rescue mission. An Escape Plan." the other said "Please Miss Heart, come with us. Your plane leaves in an hour."

"But I haven't even packed." Kimberly said

"We've done that for you." A soldier said as two other soldiers came from behind Kimberly carrying two of her suitcases.

"How did you get inside my house?" she said in a bit of anger and startlement

One of the other soldiers looked at the other. "You think she would have asked how we found her power coin and restored her powers first. She's just like the first one we picked up."

"What first one?"

"A Mr. Zachary Taylor. He is waiting in the Hmmwv ma'am. Please we have little time left."

"What if I chose not to go on this mission?" Kimberly said in defiance.

"Miss Heart, perhaps we didn't make ourselves clear. We said you were selected. There is no choice in the matter. You are coming with us to Washington. Task Force Zordon is awaiting your presence."

"Did you say Zordon?"

"Yes... Task Force Zordon."

5 Hours later Washington DC, beneath the Pentagon. Command Center Alpha-5

Jason assembled with the other Rangers in the briefing room with Miss Zang and Trini who for the first time was in a military uniform. It had become clear that she was now an active member of the Task Force Zordon Team. As the Rangers listened to Jason, they awaited the arrival of Zack and Kimberly.

"This will be our first major offensive launched at Shinra since the retaking of Washington. We have coordinated with all other world nations and resistance groups. If all goes well, this attack will be felt all over the globe. Your mission Rangers are as followed. Captain Tessz, you are to report to the Southern Mexican front and aid in the offensive there. Taylor, you are to remain in Washington and secure our own nation. Hayes you'll be heading to the Middle East to aid in the Navy's air offensive there; Willson, you'll aid the ground offensive with the British and Egyptians there. Sky, you'll be sent to Russia to help retake St. Petersburg. Any questions?" Jason paused a moment. "Good. You'll all receive your full briefings on your way to you designated locations. Good Hunting, Dismissed."

Kimberly and Zack entered the underground facility of Alpha-5 in amazement. It took them back for a moment on days passed. It was an incredible feeling to them to be holding their Power Morphers and be inside the newest base of operations of the Power Rangers. "I can't believe this place Kimberly. It's like something out of Star Wars."

"Yeah. I takes me back places. Places I forgot about." She said smiling.

"I'm glad you like the facilities." Trini said walking up to them in here military uniform. The rank in the center of her ACU were two blue bars connected together, but when the other rangers looked at it they didn't realize what it meant, yet it seemed familiar to them.

Zack broke out in an excited laugh, and began to hop in place like he use to when he was younger. "Ah ha! Oh my God Trini, wow! You look good girl!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Wow," Kimberly said in her old dumb sounding voice. "Morphinomenal! You look great Trini! I can't believe it best friends united." Trini and Kimberly hugged holding each others hand they way girlfriends do. And for a moment they were all back in Angel Grove.

Trini smiled, and laughed. "It's great to see you too guys."

Zack over viewed Trini and thought she looked amazing. "I can't believe you girl. You look good in a uniform"

"Thanks. Wait till you see Jason."

"Holy Shit!" Zack said as a big smirk began to light his face. "Is that who I think it is?" Jason began to walk down the ramp leading to where the others were. Kimberly and Zack looked at amazement at the man Jason had become. Much stronger than before, both mental and physical, and when they came to view Zack and Kimberly both rushed him. "Jason!" they yelled. Kimberly jumped up to hug him, and Jason caught her in the air almost spinning her as if two long time lovers meeting again, but Jason thought of Trini and realized he never thought of Kimberly that way. He put her down and they hugged, then he greeted Zack and hugged him.

"I can't believe it's really you." Kimberly said

"Hey Kim" Jason smiled

"Wow Jase, you look great. A regular no limit soldier." Zack patted Jason's back

"I'm glad you guys finally made it. It's good to see you guys again. Old Rangers united huh," They all smiled, it seemed that together they might be alright, that together nothing could stop them, not even Shinra.

"I see you've grown more muscles Jase." Kimberly caressed Jason's chest in a flirting manner. Jason grabbed her hands and placed them at her side.

"Yeah." he smiled. "I have." Jason quickly reached for Trini's hand to show Kimberly that he was already in another relationship. "Things certainly do change." he added Kissing Trini's forehead

Kimberly saw the error of her premeditated flirting. "Oh." she said in surprise. "Wow! Jason, Trini, that's great. That's really great."

Zack looked at Jason and Trini in shock as well, but he too quickly recovered. "Whoa, you to are an item?" he said wiggling his two fingers. "Wow. I guess they do change." Zack then lifted his finger showing that he was married

Trini smiled at him. "Angela?"

"Yeah. I finally got her." Zack said

"Wow bro, that's great!" Jason smiled

"I guess you finally got her too huh?" Zack asked showing that he some how knew about Jason's affection for Trini.

Trini looked at Jason with some surprise. Jason shrugged his soldiers. "He was my best friend. How was he not suppose to know?"

"I didn't" Kimberly laughed to herself. "I can't believe it. We're all here."

"Not everyone. Billy was capture in Aquatar." Trini lowered her head in sadness

"And Tommy?" Kimberly asked hopping back to her feet in a school girl smile

Jason and Trini were both silent for a while. "I thought you guys knew." Jason finally said

"Knew what?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Maybe you should tell her." Jason turned to Trini

"Tell me what?" Kimberly looked at Trini "Trini? Tell me what?"

"Tommy... died Kimberly. He was killed the first few days the Shinra invaded Earth. He's... dead... he died a hero." It was at that moment Jason shook his head in anger. Zack gave an expression of disbelief and sadness at the same time.

"Oh..." Kimberly paused "I see... well" she lowered her head and when she looked at Trini again her eyes had begun to water. "Do you think you can show me where I'm staying Trini?"

Trini realized what Kimberly actually meant and quickly to her aside. "Oh, yea. Sure Kim, I'll show you your room. Come on."

That left Jason and Zack alone. "You wanna see them?" he asked

"See what?" Zack said in sadness, although he was not as effected as Kimberly, Zack was still upset.

"I know you're upset, but I think this might cheer you up a little."

**Later at Kimberly's room inside the Command Center**

"It's all pink." Kimberly said with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah. I thought you might like it that way. I fixed the place up myself." Trini said fluffing a pillow and redoing the curtains. She opened the curtains to Kimberly's window and a picture of Washington D.C. came to view. This was strange because the Command Center was underground which made the city view impossible.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked sitting down on her bed looking at the window.

Trini looked out the window and back at Kimberly. "That's Washington D.C."

"I thought we were underground. How can that be the city if we're underground?"

"It's not. It's just a holographic video feed they place in the windows down here. It's suppose to make you feel more comfortable, like you're not really underground." Trini answered

"That's sick." Kimberly said looking at her ceiling. "Where do you live?"

"In the city, I have an apartment. But I might be moving in with Jason." Trini said shrugging her shoulders.

Kimberly shook her head wiping more tears from her eyes. "That's so weird. When did that ever happen?"

"What?" Trini asked "You mean me and Jason?" Trini thought to herself a moment. "I don't know. I guess it was fate. One day on the beach, or some what the beach, Jason told me how he felt and it all just went crazy from there. It was really hard for me to except him at first. Really hard! Sometimes it still is, but we hang on to each other. I need him... he needs me."

"That's strange. Do you love him? I mean, did you always love him?" Kimberly asked

Trini was silent, then she smiled thinking to herself. "Yeah I think I have. I think I do."

"Then why reject him for so long?"

Trini sat close to Kimberly in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Kimberly... do you think it's possible to love two people at once?"

Kimberly thought a moment. "No..."

"Well... I did. I was in love with someone else, when Jason confessed his love for me."

"What was his name?" Kimberly asked

"WellHER name was... is Lena."

Kimberly shook her head in disbelief. "What?"

"I was a Lesbian Kim. And that's why it was so hard for me. It was really difficult for me to give in to Jason, but I did and I payed the price for it. Not long after Lena discovered about me and Jason, the Shinra caught her."

"I'm sorry Trini. But at least you have some one to love. And I really miss Tommy. That's why I came here. I thought I'd see him again, not find out he's dead." Kimberly began to cry to herself again and Trini tried to comfort her.

"I know Kim. I know. But I promise you Kimberly, Jason's gonna make them pay. We're all gonna make them pay!"

**IN THE ZORD BAY**

"My God!" Zack said being lowered by an elevator as he looked at the Mastodon "But how? How is it possible?"

"We don't know. But we do know that the appearance of the Dinozords and the Shinra are somehow connected. That's not the only thing Zack. Somehow Goldar is alive, and there's some kind of Lizard man that calls himself Draygon." Jason stated

"Dragon?" Zack asked

"No, Dray-gon." Jason said shaking his head. "It all somehow has to connect. And I've been searching high and low to find the answers to it all. But whenever I get close, something new appears. Did you know Alpha was found to be a member of Shinra?"

"What? That's impossible!" Zack said in anger

"That's why we have to find the truth." Jason said grabbing a hold of the rail bars of the elevator as in took them down to the lower level.

"I have a question Jase." Zack said

"What?"

"Why me? Why me and Kimberly? Why not Adam and Kat?" Zack said looking down at his Morpher.

"As much as the Government wants to claim the Dinozords as their property, they can't. I don't want to say this, but two people tried to say Mastodon before we gave the morpher back to you. Let's just say the morpher rejected them." Jason said

"What do you mean? They couldn't morph?" Zack asked

"I mean to say that the power coin spilt their bodies in two and ripped their limbs apart." Jason said

"My God! My morpher did what!" Zack stated "I'm not sure if I wanna morph anymore."

"Relax Zack, you'll be fine. The coin chose you remember? Besides, Adam never piloted the Mastodon, you did! That's why were both on this escape plan. We know Billy's alive, the Triceratops has been calling for him. That's how we knew they wanted you and Kim. Their calling for us. They know something we don't. And we now know where Billy's at. And if my hunch is right, where we can find the other Power Rangers. This maybe the turning point of the war. We're gonna save the world Zack. Are you down for one more ride?"

To Be Continued... Billy and Lena


	17. TFZ 14 Billy and Lena

Episode 14

"Billy and Lena"

"Are you down for one more ride?" Jason asked

Zack looked at his Power Morpher and then his Dinozord, the Mastodon. He smiled and gave a kool sly expression. "Oh yeah Jase. You know the Zack attack is always down!"

That's when Taylor, the Task Force Yellow Ranger came from behind. "Colonel Scott. Those reports you asked for." she said handing Jason the papers.

Zack was still looking at his Mastodon when Jason turned around and grabbed them from Taylor. He looked at Jennifer and then at Zack. He had never noticed before, but somehow he realized it at that particular moment. "Lieutenant Taylor..."

"Yes Colonel." she asked

Zack heard the name Taylor and turned around. That's when he saw her. "Hey Zack." she smiled. Zack's mouth dropped open and he lit up in joy.

"Jenny! You're a Ranger!" Zack smiled

"Yup." She answered back "Lieutenant Jennifer Taylor. United States National Guard. Task Force Yellow Ranger!"

"I never noticed before. You two are related aren't you?" Jason asked

"She's my little cousin. I can't believe it." Zack said

"I always wanted to tell you Zack, but national security and such." she smiled

"I guess it runs in the family." Jason said

"I guess so."

**ELSEWHERE IN SPACE**

The cell doors went opened and Goldar threw Billy's body into the cell slamming him against the wall before he fell to the ground. "Billy!" Lena yelled grabbing onto her cell bars trying to get as close to Billy as possible.

"It's alright Lena." Billy said holding his wounds.

"You're a coward Goldar!" Carter said grabbing his cell bars looking the demon in the eye. "Why don't you fight like a man and let me out of here so I can kick your ass myself."

"Ha!" Goldar laughed. "You'll all be dead when the Oracle arrives. The time of the Power Rangers is at an end."

Goldar began to walk out of the prison room, but at the last moment Shane turned to Goldar and spoke. "Hey Goldar, I noticed a huge gapping scar across your stomach and back, did Jason leave a calling card?"

The other Rangers all began to laugh and mock Goldar, but the laughter came to an end when Goldar slammed his sword across Shane's cell. "Your time of mockery will end Rangers. And the Oracle will soon showyou the true meaning of fear." With those words Goldar left the room, leaving the other Rangers alone.

"How are you hanging Billy?" Carter asked

Billy began to prop himself up as he laid himself across the wall of his cell. "I'm alright."

"What did they do to you?" Cole asked

"The usual torture and question ragging. Except they keep asking less questions and more torture. I don't know how long we can take this guys." Billy said holding his gut

"It can't be long now. Jason has to be coming for us. I know it!" Carter said

"Let's hope so. But we can't get our hopes up." Shane said "We can't just assume Jason will rescue us. For all we know Jason thinks we're dead like we thought him to be dead."

"Jason knows we're alive guys." Lena said standing up. "We can't give up on him. He hasn't given up on us."

"I wish Tommy was here." Billy said "He would have gotten us out of here by now."

"We'll he's not. He's dead!" Carter said "And Jason is our only hope now."

"That's not saying a lot." Billy added "Not saying a lot at all." the prison fell silent and for a brief moment all seemed lost.

**BACK ON EARTH**

The Rangers of new and old sat around the briefing room table. By now Zack and Kimberly had dawned military ACU's like the others and Jason along with Miss Zang began to outline the attack on the Shinra Capitol Ship. A holographic projector in the center of the table helped Jason illustrate the entire plan. "Our target is to the north sector of the dark side of the moon protected by a ring of minor Shinra battleships. Our Star Wars defense satellites will fire upon these protector ships while the Astro Megaship Mark 5 will bypass the protector fleet and engage the Flagship head on." Jason began

"The Astro Megaship Mark 5 is not a megazord like the Astro Megaship 1 or 2. Rather it was constructed as a rescue ship designed to literally smash into the Capitol ship so that the rescue team can board the vessel and liberate the captured Rangers and Lena, if they are still alive." Miss Zang stated

"Task Force Zordon Rangers will remain here on Earth excluding myself, and the Mighty Morphin Ranger Team will carry out the Rescue." Jason continued to explain.

Tessz rose his hand. "Boss, why just send the Morphin team. Shouldn't we go as well and assist in the rescue? I mean four old ranger against the Shinra Capitol Ship and their whole line of defense, with powers that are considered outdated?"

"The government is willing to sacrifice an old ranger team. Not a new one. They believe Task Force Zordon is too valuable for a suicide mission." Miss Zang answered

"Doesn't that make me feel better." Zack said

"Be that as it may, the mission goes as planned." Jason interrupted "I know this may be out of line but, May the Power Protect You. Dismissed."

**Back In Space**

"I don't understand Billy. Why don't you think Jason can save us?" Lena asked. It must have been late at night because all the other Rangers were asleep in their cells and only Lena and Billy were up. It had been like that for a few days, the other Rangers would sleep and Lena and Billy would talk.

"I don't really know. I guess I've lost faith in a lot of people really. It's just that... I miss her sometimes." Billy said leaning on his cell side toward Lena's cell.

Lena came close to Billy and leaned toward him. They would have been leaning on on another had the cell bars not divided them. "Miss who Billy?" Lena asked. Billy placed his hand on the cell bars reveling a bracelet made of Gold and Blue. It glowed in the darkness of the cell and lit up a portion of Billy's hand. "What is that?"

"It's an Aquatar Marriage Bracelet. It belonged to my wife." he said sadly "She was a Ranger too. A white ranger. A member of the Aquatar Alien Rangers. Their Leader, my wife."

"What happened to her?" Lena asked

"Shinra did. She died, along with her entire Ranger Team. They died trying to save her planet, but it was too late. They all got killed, and I was captured and brought here by Shinra."

"I'm sorry to here that Billy." Lena turned away from him and began to think of Trini. "It most be hard to lose someone you love. I know it was hard for me."

"You still love Trini don't you?" Billy asked

Lena turned back to Billy and began to hold his hand through the bars. She smiled at him and gave him a look of happiness through the despair of their recent lives. "I'm learning to live without her." Suddenly a large explosion could be heard and the entire ship began to erupt. The other Rangers began to wake up from their slumbers. "What's going on?" Lena yelled

Billy thought for a moment then answered in excitement. "The ship is being attacked!"

The other Rangers got up and got as close to their cells as possible. "By who Billy?" Shane asked

Billy shook his head. "I–I – I don't know." and that's when they all heard a distant sound of familiar voices saying something they had not heard in years. Billy approached the end of his cell and felt his heart skip a beat when in the distant thunder he hear.

"Lets Do it Guys. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

To Be Continued "The Rescue"


	18. TFZ 15 The Rescue

Episode 15

"The Rescue"

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Zack called reaching for their morphers the Rangers of the past came together for the first time in years. It was a magical spectacle of light and power. A transformation of the ages. "MASTODON!" "PTERODACTYL" "SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

Jason did likewise reaching for his Dag Tags and calling out his own new Ranger Transformation. "READY! RANGER ON. TASK FORCE ZORDON!" he called transforming into the Task Force Z Ranger. His suit clashed with the others but it was an effective color scheme. Zack looked over to Jason and gave a whistle. "Whoa, nice new suit Jason."

"Thanks, but there's no time for that now. We got to find the other Rangers." he said looking into his communicator which he was using as a tracking device. "Billy's signature is about a hundred meters from here."

"Then lets find him." Kimberly said

Suddenly a band of Cycolnot foot soldier came out of the darkness of the ship's hanger where the Astro Megaship Mark 5 had crashed into. They quickly surrounded the rangers and began to approach them. "Check it out guys we got incoming." Zack pointed

"Cycolnots." Trini remarked

"They defiantly got that whole putty aura to them." Kimberly added

"This is where the fun begins." Jason said as the four rangers began to engage in battle. The Cycolnots were many, but the veteran rangers were more than a match. They quickly made short work of them as each ranger decimated any Cycolnot near them. Zack's Hip Hop Kido made itself present as every Cycolnot that came close to hi was quickly defeated with a short dance move at the end to boast.

"Yea, I'm loving this." Zack laughed kicking two Cycolnots and began moon walking toward Jason.

Kimberly did a cartwheel and delivered a spinning kick destroying a group of three Cycolnots trying to advance on her. Trini whipped out her daggers and began to slash away at five Cycolnots. She charged through the entire pact and when end they were all on the floor. "My Kung Fu is better than yours." She smiled "I can't believe I never said that till now."

"Rangers regroup." Jason called as the three followed , the Cycolnots were beaten and the immediate area was clear. "Alright great work guys."

They all raised their fists and together said "MORPHIN!"

Jason paused for a quick moment. "Ha..." he smiled inside his helmet. "Man that never gets old." they ran off toward the prison room leaving the dead and defeated Cycolnots on the floor to wallow in disgrace.

ELSEWHERE IN THE SHIP

Billy stood up in disbelief in what he heard. It couldn't be, could it? How could he be hearing the words Jason called to signal the other rangers to morph? How could the old ranger powers be restored? It was impossible, wasn't it? Carter grasped his cell bars looking at Billy's reaction. "What do you think Billy?" he asked

Billy shook his head not wanting to except the truth in it all. "It could probably be a Shinra trick to fool us in believing it's the Power Rangers!"

Lena disagreed completely. "It's them Billy. It's the Power Rangers. I know it is. They're coming to say us!"

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet. We still don't know for sure. But I say we should be ready for anything!" Billy responded

BACK WITH THE RESCUE TEAM

The Rangers ran through the ship searching high and low for the prison cells when Jason and the others came across something very important. "Guys slow down. I'm Picking up something here!" Jason said staring at his communicator.

"What?" Trini asked

"Ranger signatures, but not Billy's. I think it might be the other Ranger's Morphers."

"So what's up?" Zack asked

Jason looked at communicator and saw the beeping lights signaling immense Ranger signatures. "Alright, listen up. Kimberly, Zack take the west wing and search for the Power Morphers. Trini and I will search for Billy and the others."

"Okay" Zack "Right" Kimberly they both agreed and began to run toward the opposite direction as Jason and Trini.

"Let's go!" Jason said beginning to run again, Trini soon followed.

BACK IN THE PRISON CELLS

"Damn!" Carter said slamming his fists together. "I can't wait any longer. We gotta try to escape. The Rescue team may need us."

"Hold on there Carter, let's not get too Overzealous." Billy stated

"F- That!" Shane began to complain. "All we do is wait for our deaths here. Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm with Carter. No more awaiting for me. I'd rather die today fighting, then tomorrow begging!"

"Yeah" the other Rangers began to agree. Suddenly a loud burst came from the Cell door meet with a following explosion. The prison door flew open crashing into the wall. The other Rangers looked on in some apprehension when suddenly Jason's figure in his Task Force suit appeared before the smoke.

"Why the hell are we all standing around here? We got a world to save!" Jason demanded coming from the smoke like a legendary, mythological hero. Immediately everyone cheered as Jason appeared before them all. Trini quickly followed behind him as she held the cell keys she stole from a Cycolnot.

"Jason!" they all cheered

"Damn good to see you man!" Carter said extending his hand out to Jason. Jason grabbed it and they shook hands from the cell. Trini began to open the cells and free the other Rangers. When she came upon Lena's cell she stopped.

Trini slowly opened Lena's cell allowing her to step out. Lena and Trini stared at each other for a quiet moment. There was confusion every where, while the other Rangers crowed Jason for answers, Trini and Lena were lost in their own world. "Hi Lena..."

"Hi Trini..." and with that Trini powered down and hugged Lena. They slowly kissed each other until Jason caught them. Trini and Jason looked at each other, but some how it didn't seem to bother Jason. Deep down he knew they had plenty of time to solve their own personal problems later.

"Are we ready?" Jason looked to Trini

"Yes," She answered

Jason also powered down and Billy approached Jason. They didn't say a word and then Billy just hugged Jason as long lost friends would. He looked at Jason and smiled. "Thank you!" Billy said in desperation.

Jason patted Billy. "It's okay buddy. It's okay."

"No," Billy demanded "No. You don't understand. It was horrible. They tortured us on a daily basis. They nearly killed me Jason. I- we owe you everything!"

Jason shook his head and smiled placing his hand on Billy's shoulder. "You owe me nothing. Do you here me? Nothing." Then he turned to the rest of the freed rangers. "You all owe me nothing! But you owe Earth, and the people in it Everything! The time has come to redeem yourselves Power Rangers!"

The freed rangers nodded in agreement. Jason turned to Carter, for some reason he knew Carter was the one to speak to if he wanted answers. "Carter, is everything alright? Can you guys move freely, we have to get back to the Astro Megaship 5."

"I think so." Carter answered "And the rest of your team?"

"Right here!" Kimberly said entering the prison and carrying a number of different morphers.

"We got them Jase." Zack said also carrying morphers with both hands.

"I believe you dropped this." Jason said grabbing Carter's Light Speed Rescue Morpher and handing it to him.

"Okay who's morphers are the way kool cell phones?" Kimberly asked "I'm so jealous"

"That would be ours." Cole said coming to Kimberly grabbing his Growl Phone along with the other Wild Force Rangers

"I guess that leaves you guys." Zack said handing the Ninja Storm Rangers their morphers.

"Thank you." Shane said shaking Zack's hand.

"Don't mention it."

Zack and Kimberly both powered down and hugged Billy. "I can't believe you guys are here too!" Billy said in joy.

"Not to shabby Billy I like the beard." Kimberly said

"Yeah it brings out the rougher side of you." Zack added

"Do remind me. They don't have razors in space."

The five original rangers all stood together smiling and hugging in a group. "Together again huh?" Jason said

"Together again." They all responded

"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Cole said "Some one pinch me." all four Wild Force Rangers did as asked "Ouch, thanks guys." Cole said with some sarcasim.

"Oh Billy, I think this belongs to you." Trini said handing Billy his Power Morpher with Triceratops coin included.

"But how?" Billy asked

"That's not all that's waiting for you Billy." Kimberly smiled "The Triceratops is battle ready waiting for you on Earth."

"What about Lost Galaxy?" Jason asked Carter turning back to readdress him

"We don't know. Billy thinks the Quasar Sabers were destroyed."

"Damn! We could have used their help. I was hoping for more Ranger teams than this. I guess they've all been..." Jason fell silent

"I hate to say this guys. But we have no time for this." Zack said coming in between Jason and Carter. "We need to raise up out of here."

"Carter. I respect you." Jason stated "We've fought together. We know each other. I know you, you know me. I need your help. Help me lead Earth into Victory. Shinra must be stopped."

"The Signal is calling." Trini said grabbing Jason

"Our Planet is falling." Zack interrupted

"The Danger will Test you." Jason nodded knowing exactly what Carter's response would be.

Carter held up his Rescue Morpher. "Better make it Light Speed Rescue!"

"Count us in too. The Ninja Storm Rangers are here to help!" Shane said stepping forward

"Same for Wild Force!" Cole added raising his fist

"The Originals always got your back Jase." Zack smiled

"Then let's show Shinra how we do things here on Earth, Ranger Style!" Jason grabbed his Dog Tags. "READY!"

"RANGER ON! TASK FORCE ZORDON!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Saber Tooth Tiger"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" "SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!" "THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!"


	19. TFZ 16 The Assault

Episode 16

"The Assault"

Captain Tessz stood before the advancing lines, lasers flying, bullets firing and explosions going off in almost every direction. The Mexican front was quite possibly the worst place to be in the entire universe. The war with Shinra was an amazing one that challenged all people of earth to unite under one banner to defeat their invaders. And as Tessz's Red Task Force ranger suit protected him, he still felt a hint of fear to what was before him.

"Capitan Tessz, mas walkers de shinra. No meriden bien." A Mexican Colonel said to Tessz as the Ranger stood atop of a destroyed walker holding up an American and Mexican flag.

"Esta bien amigo. I know how to handle this kind of situation." Tessz jumped down from the walker and handed the Mexican Colonel both flags. "Do let those hit the ground."

The Mexican Colonel finally began to speak in a language that Tessz could understand more of even though Tessz was hispanic by blood English was his first language."Captain, it's not just you Americans I worry for. Mi combates tambien."

"I know Colonel Garcia. We all worry." Tessz pulled out his communicator. "Taylor you there?"

"Go." Taylor said reporting from Washington.

"I need my hardware."

Taylor smiled and pushed the zord release button. "Max is on the way. Teleporting now!"

"Thank you." Tessz said putting away his communicator. "Colonel I don't believe you've meet my friend Max."

"Who?" a bright red lightning trail came out from the distance. It stopped abruptly landing in front of Colonel Garcia and Captain Tessz, from the giant bolt of energy came the Max Tank, the red Task Force Zord.

"Max meet Colonel Garcia of the Mexican Army." Tessz said

"Mucho gusto." Max said "you will for give me if I don't shake your hand. I'm afraid my robotic arms will crush your body if I tried that." Max said as Tessz began to climb aboard.

"You ready Max?" Tessz asked

"Yes Captain. All my cockpit systems are to your specifications."

"Then lets ride." The Max Tank rode deep into battle with it's Ranger pilot attacking the new enemy walkers that recently landed to reenforce the shinra forces already there. Tessz fired shots from his main cannon and two walkers went down. A group of A-10 warthogs came roaring from behind Tessz and unleashed their gattling guns complete with uranium tipped round knocking out two more walkers as the Max Tank pushed forward. "All groups assume attack coordinates. Drive back the reenforcements, we can't allow them to reestablish a foothold in this area."

Soldiers of the Canadian, Mexican and American armies began to join in the fight as they grabbed laws, javelin missiles, and AT-4 anti-tank missiles and launched at the new enemy walkers. The war was their everyday, and everyday it got a little easier to defeat shinra as every soldier on the ground and every airman fought viscously to perverse their planet.

"The battle is slowly going our way Captain." Max stated

"Yes I know. Give me a lay out of the entire front in a five mile radius. We need to see where a weak spot is in order to break the line and encircle the enemy.

"Sir, I've just picked up a signal up ahead. It is Ranger in signature, in fact, I'm picking up many Ranger signatures." Max informed

"It must be the Colonel and the Rescue team. Good Max, Battle Mode, take me there."

**ON BOARD THE ASTRO MEGASHIP MARK 5**

"Damn!" Jason yelled as he stood in the command seat of the Mark 5. "We've just lost our second engine. We'll have to land this thing using only one engine now."

"You mean crash this thing using one engine." Billy said in his old Blue Ranger uniform.

"We still got Shinra Fighters all over our tales Jason." Carter said putting his arm on Jason's shoulder.

"This is the USS Mark-5 to any NATO forces, I repeat, this is the USS Mark-5, does anyone respond?" Jason called to the radio.

"This Captain Tessz. I'm on my way sir, with fighter support! Hang on sir, I'll be there shortly!"

"Better make it quick ranger. I need you here yesterday."

"Jason, we still got at least two dozen flyers on our six." Trini said

"Don't worry Captain Kwan, we got you covered." a fight pilot called riding his F-15 Strike Eagle. "Eagle Squadron Pick your Targets. Let's bring them down boys!"

Billy came up behind Trini. "Captain Kwan?"

Trini turned back to Billy. "Battlefield Commission."

"I see."

A quick burst of their afterburners and the F-15 Strike Eagles were well on their way to the rescue. They flew directly past the Astro Megaship as it came soaring threw the sky. The Rangers inside could here the Sonic Bomb of the fighters as they blew right past the ship and began to attack the flyers. An aerial display of Gladiatorial combat came behind the Megaship as they engaged the flyers. Immediately four flyers were shot down and two more shortly after the first pass, but the F-15 were out numbered and in this case, out matched in technology. Two F-15s quickly flew before the Flyers, but the presence of the Megaship firing it's lasers, and the Max Tank's aerial Battle Mode help to make short work of the Flyers.

"INCOMING MISSILE!" Bill yelled. "We Can't Take That Much Damage!"

In the last moment an F-15 blocked the missile by flying itself in the path of the missile destroying itself and the missile.

"My God..." Shane said in disbelief

"He sacrificed himself for us." Billy added

"It's a real war, and it's here everyday." Jason said

"You're all clear to land sir." Tessz smiled "Welcome back."

"This isn't over Captain. Get me to DC."

ELSE WHERE IN SPACE

"It does not matter that they escaped. The fact remains the Oracle is nearing. By this time tomorrow he will arrive and Earth will be damned!" Draygon assured Goldar

"You should have allowed me to interfere. I would have killed Jason!"

"I can assure you my fine winged friend, you would have died. You are no match for Jason." Draygon laughed

"And you are?"

"Of course."

LATE IN WASHINGTON (THE OVAL OFFICE)

"I assure you Mr. President if you don't act quickly we will all be doomed."

"What has you so worried Colonel Scott?"

"It's Draygon sir. And the Oracle. I think I know who they are..."

Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I'll try working faster. I've got so major plot twists and revalations soon. The Oracle Saga iscoming


	20. TFZ 17 In The Beginning

Episode 17

"In the Beginning"

"He won't say who he thinks they are. Keeps it to himself. Like it's a big secret." Tessz said laying back in the Day-Room

"You think he would tell us. We're the ones doing all the heavy fighting. We have a right to know." Hayes unlaced her boots and began to sit near Tessz

"Only him and the President know. It's as though it's too dangerous for everyone else to find out. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pissed." Wilson comment set in motion a line of agreement in everyone. They all new what they wanted to hear from Jason, but Jason would not give them the answers.

"What about the old guys?" Hayes asked

"You mean the other Rangers?" Sky questioned "I don't know. They've been in and out of debriefing for a very long time now."

"One things for sure... This war isn't gonna end tomorrow." Taylor shook her head and laid back down on another sofa.

IN TRINI'S OFFICE

"Why won't you tell us Jason?" Trini asked

"I can't. You wouldn't believe me. Besides, this is the only real way to avenge Tommy. If I tell you, chances are it will ruin our plans. This most be kept secret. No one must know. Draygon is too dangerous. He makes Lord Zed look like a wuss."

Trini sat back down and swung her legs over her desk. "What about the others?"

"Being commissioned as we speak. Once it's all over we should have three new Ranger teams fully operational."

"You mean ready for war." Trini interrupted.

Jason looked sad for a moment and stood silent. She was right. The war was taking it's toll on everyone, including himself, now all Jason wanted was a quiet moment with Trini. He came close to Trini lifting up her chin "Hey..." he said smiling

"What?" Trini asked beginning to smile herself

"... Nothing..."

Trini began to put her arms around Jason, she softly laid a kiss on his lips and they were in heaven again. It had been a while since they had time alone together, and they were both desperate for each others embrace. "I missed our little moments." Jason smiled

"I guess we should probably get a room to ourselves." Trini added

But their moment of joy was soon to end as Lena walked into Trini's office. Surprised for the second time she had caught them in the act, but for some reason this time it effected her less. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Lena!" Trini said in shocked

"It's okay Trini, really. I- I understand."

Trini let go of Jason and she grabbed Lena close to her. Trini slowly kissed Lena and Jason looked on in confusion. He wanted to leave at that moment, but he knew he had to face this confrontation. She let go of the kiss to Lena and looked at Jason who was staring idly, not saying a word. She didn't know what to say, or what to do, she just stood there and waited for a response from either side; nothing came. They all just stood silent in the dampness of the room. "Can a person love two people at the same time?" Trini asked

Jason spoke out first. "Yes..."

ELSEWHERE

"10,000 years ago the war of good and evil was at its height. Zordon of Eltar and Dark Specter's armies were battling intently when it was decided that a coin toss should to played to determine the outcome of the war. Six coins were tossed, five were won by Zordon, the other last coin won by Rita Repulsa. Zordon had in effect won the war, but at the last moment both Zordon and Dark Specter were cast away. Zordon in a time warp, and Dark Specter across the other side of time and space along with his minions and Rita." Zack read aloud the text in the Ranger Corps information achieves. "So how did Goldar come back? This tells me nothing I don't already know."

Kimberly began to look on with Zack. "There's got to be a connection to all of this. If Goldar is back, and so are our Dinozords, then something must be driving it all together. Something incredible. Something powerful..."

"Hold that thought Kim." Zack said "Billy what ya got?"

Billy sat silent, emotionally spent, his mind a maze of defeat. "Nothing!" he said slamming his fist to the table. "...nothing... for the first time in my life... I don't know what to do..." he held his hands against his face. "I don't know..."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jason walked alone in the night time city of DC. He rode the Metro to Takoma, and walked to his apartment and waited outside for Trini to arrive. His mind was at a loss. There was not much time left. Soon the Oracle would be near, and with him the endless armies of Shinra. He knew despite Earth's most valiant efforts, even with the combined militaries of the world, nothing would stop Shinra. He tried to think of a way to beat them, a way to win against the hardest of odds, but that was just it, there would be no victory. If what he believed was true, Earth was already doomed. That was the real reason Jason said nothing, because the truth was too devastating. "I wish Tommy was here." he though.

"You are correct in your assumptions Jason Lee Scott." a voice in the shadows said

"Who's there?" Jason said preparing to fight.

"Do not be alarmed." the voice said stepping out of the shadows and coming into the light. The figure's face was still covered and he could not fully be seen with the robe he wore.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Rayco of Eltar. A member of the secret society dedicated to the protection and survival of the Power Rangers and all that is goo in the Universe."

"What secret society? And how do you know my name?" Jason said in a harsh tone

"I know a lot more than that Red Ranger. But it is nothing new for the secret society of the Morphing Masters to know. We have guarded the secrets of the Power Eggs, to the secrets of the Powers Rangers and more. Your greatest leader Zordon was one of our founding members. Do you not recall Jason?"

"Yes... I recall. But if Zordon was a Morphin Master, what does that make Tommy?"

"Before Tommy's untimely death, we was a Morphing Master like us. That is why I am here Jason, to warn you and to ask you to join us. The Oracle is already here, and by this time tomorrow Earth will already be over run."

"What can I do to stop it?"

"Nothing. That is why we come for you Jason. To bring you into our society and spare your life from certain death on this planet. If you are to live, you must come now! Together we will liberate Earth and all others held by Shinra, but we must do so when we are ready and have many new groups of Power Rangers. Jason we don't learn about the Morphing Grid, we are the Morphing Grid!"

"I'm sorry but I can not go. I will stay and fight." Jason answered

"Then you are already dead, and the world will truly be lost forever..."

"I say when for ever is, and I will not run. I would rather die like Tommy, an run like,... like... me..." Jason realized at that moment what he had to do. The time was near.

The strange figure slowly began to disappear. "May the Power Protect you Jason."


	21. TFZ 18 I Think Were Alone Now

Episode 18

"I Think Were Alone Now"

Jason didn't remember how exactly he got there, but he did know what compelled him to go. He knew that this night they shared would be the last night he would have with Trini. He loved her, he truly did and as he looked over to his side he saw her sleeping body. She looked so beautiful, so calm, so peaceful that he did not want to disturb her from her sleep, but he knew he had to. She had to know the truth. He couldn't kept it from her anymore so he decided that even though he wanted her to dream she had to realize what tomorrow would bring for them.

Jason slowly touched her face and Trini began to wake, at first she let out a soft moan of resistance to being awakened, but she came out of her sleep quite easily and calmly. Her eyes caught Jason and she smiled at his picture. "Ay me. Jason..."

Jason smiled back and a small sense of sorrow shoed on his face. "Trini..."

"I was dreaming a beautiful dream. It was so real. I saw you defeating Shinra, and we left this place. We left it all Jason. We just got away from it all and loved each other forever. We lived out our lives in happiness. I want that so much Jason. I want to be with you..."

Jason felt his heart begin to beat faster and he realized what he wanted that moment. He loved her, he truly did, but it was all too much for him; Shinra, Goldar, Task Force Zordon, Draygon, the Oracle, and his newest revelation in the Morphing Masters. He turned away from Trini and stared at her ceiling from his side of the bed. "... I think were alone now..."

"Jason?" Trini asked coming closer to his side placing her arm across his chest. "What's wrong?" Trini could sense now that something was bothering Jason and she realized then that it was Jason that awoke her and not her own mind.

He turned to her again and felt the weight of the world barring down on him. Jason knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words to say it. Instead he looked at her and took in everything that Trini was, her beauty, her charm, her sweetness, everything. "Trini... every time we touch I get this feeling... and every time kiss I swear I could fly... I need you by my side... your arms are my castle, your heart is my soul... want this moment to last forever... I love you. I love you more than life... more than I could ever love anything or anyone."

Trini felt her heart skip a beat and felt her soul melt with Jason's every word. She looked at him with love and shook her head slightly. "I love it when you say those things Jason... I love you so much." she began to kiss him deeply under the beauty of Universe and that moment. She did love Jason, and in her heart she knew there was really no other person meant for her. She made a decision there that she would chose Jason over Lena, she had too, she loved him.

"Trini..." Jason whispered between kisses. "I love you..." They kissed for the better part of five minutes embracing the other, being in love, living their lives out in that fleeting moment. But all good things had an end and so did the kiss. Jason slowly pulled away from Trini and felt a tear come down her eye. She somehow felt that their time together was ending, as though it would all be over soon. Jason slowly wiped the tear away from her cheek and he too felt the sorrow inside him taking over. Emotions were hard to come by in that manner, being in love and happy yet sad for what was coming for them, the end. "Trini... I have to tell you something..."

"Don't say it Jason..." Trini placed her finger over Jason's lips and felt. "I don't want to hear it. I don't care for it."

"But Trini... tomorrow..."

"Shut up Jason!" Trini said beginning to cry "I don't give a damn about tomorrow. I want tonight! I want this moment now. If Shinra destroys the world tomorrow so be it! But I won't give them tonight too. If we fail, if in the end the world ends, if everything falls apart then we'll look back at this moment and think we should have taken it. Not this moment Jason, not this time we have together. Don't give it to them, give it to me."

Jason hear those same words he once gave to Trini and felt his heart exploded from within, he knew she was right, and instead of telling her about Shinra he embraced her and kissed her again. It was as if it was their last night on Earth together. Soon it would all come to an end, but in that kiss, they loved a life times worth.

They fell asleep soon after, holding each other, but as Jason fell into a dream Trini was still awake and whispered to him. "Jason... I love you."

Author: I'm sorry if it seemed short, but I wanted Jason and Trini to have one last moment before the Oracle Saga. Just 2 more plot twists, but they will be ones for the record books!


	22. ORACLE 1

ORACLE SAGA 1

"The Beginning"

"I want movement now!" Jason yelled as soldiers mounted their tanks and pilots ran to their planes. This was it, this was the final confrontation of Shinra. Reports confirmed at least 5000 flyers and walkers incoming in the United States alone. The big invasion everyone had feared had arrived. Jason stood strong as soldiers saluted and ran by him. He looked like a great warrior, but inside Jason sensed that today would not be a good day to be human.

"Colonel Scott!" Captain Tessz yelled running toward him "Reports confirmed the main Shinra offensive in America will be directed at Texas and Washington DC. All our boys from coast to coast are full battle rattle and ready to engage any and all Shinra they come in contact with. This is the big one!"

"Roger that Major." Jason said calmly

"Major?" Tessz questioned

"You got a problem with me promoting you soldier?" Jason asked

"Hell no sir!" Tessz saluted

"Get your team ready, you guys aren't getting any sleep tonight. Times are rough."

"Yes sir. And the other Ranger Teams?" the newly promoted Major Tessz asked

"I want Wild Force and Ninja Storm in Texas. Lightspeed Rescue will reenforce us here in DC." Jason answered

"What about the Old School sir?" Tessz asked

"I've got a special assignment for them... and me."

"Sir..." Tessz said with confidence. "I thought you might want this. I got it from Captain Kwan, I thought you might want it, for luck..." Jason looked at what Tessz had handed him. He nodded at it and felt a rush of freedom inside him. "Get Morphin on their unholy asses"

Jason took his Power Morpher given to him and placed it in his pocket. Maybe it would help.

**IN SPACE**

And so it began. The Oracle had arrived.

"Draygon, you have done well. Jason is too distracted with our invasion to truly understand what is to befall him. I commend you in your conquests."

"Thank you Oracle. Your plan has worked from the first day, and noone expected anything. This plan of yours, set down into motion 10000 years ago, has proven prefect in every flaw. The only unexpected turn of events were the Power Rangers themselves. Who would have guest they would have actually given you of all people trouble?"

"Yes... indeed. But we mustn't worry ourselves with such an attack. Once Earth, the Unconquerable planet is destroyed, the Universe will follow suit. It is all because of the Power Rangers, and even after many have tried to conquer this tiny planet, noone realized that under it's surface lied a concentration of energy so powerful that space and time itself were formed under it. While good and evil battled, I stood behind the shadows and planed the most powerful Universal takeover in history."

"And you alone Oracle will finally rule the Universe in the manner you were meant to rule. You twisted truth, twisted reality, twisted even the Power's beliefs to further fuel your ultimate goal... everything!"

"I foresaw everything 10000 years ago. When Zordon of Eltar flipped that last Power Coin into the sky, I stood back and watched it perfectly. I knew this very day would come. Zordon was nothing, the Oracle is everything!"

"Yes my Oracle. To the Death of Zordon, and the future of our world!"

**BACK ON EARTH**

Jason looked into his monitor seeing Carter and his team getting ready to battle in the Lightspeed Megazord. "Carter, are your boys ready?" Jason asked

"Were more than ready Jason. Shinra won't know what hit them. Lightspeed Rescue is ready to give them a fight they won't soon for get."

"I hope so Carter. You're a good man." Jason said nodding to him

"You too Jason."

Jason turned to Miss Zang who was already monitoring the incoming Shinra forces. They were only minutes away from Earth. The entire planet would soon be engulfed by countless Shinra forces and armies. "Zang..."

"Yes Colonel?"

"Put me online with everyone. And I do mean everyone. If they have a radio, a viewer, any kind of Communication I want they to hear me...

"Yes sir..." Miss Zang did as she was told and soon Jason was online with almost every fighter on Earth, if not all. "You're on sir."

Jason took a deep breath and looked into the viewer camera where everyone could see and here him perfectly. "Alright! You all know me, so I just have one thing to say. This is it. The final battle. The last stand for Earth and all those who inhabit it. Now I've been alive for a good while, and I've seen good friends die, and enemies killed by my blade... I regret nothing! I take back nothing! So, if it is our last day on Earth, if all humanity dies today, if we have to give up all we have, than I say we give them a day of war, a day of chaos, a day of out right hell before we do! Good luck to us all, and May the Power Protect You!"

From around the world, from every corner of Earth and beyond, a faint cheer could be heard. It was to be the greatest battle in the history of mankind. And as the shots began to fire, as the war began to erupt Jason stood inside the Command Center directing it all. Seeing it all. For a small moment in time Jason realized it, he was the guardian of the Earth. Of it all.

Suddenly a bright light filled the command center and a mysterious being appeared. "Omega Ranger!" he said coming into view. "I am SPD Omega Ranger!"

Jason turned to the mysterious figure and questioned his appearance. "Who are you?"

"I am Sam, the SPD Omega Ranger of 2035. Is this the right year? Is it 2020? I am looking for a alien named Doggie Krugger. I have traveled back in time to find him. Is this 2020?" the stranger asked

"No." Jason said calmly. Then it hit him. If this Ranger was from the future than Earth must have survived the Shinra attack. Earth must have been successful. "Wait a second. You're a Power Ranger from the future?"

"Yes. I come from an Earth conquered by an alien race. That is why I was sent back in time to try to prevent such an event from taking place. I must find..." but before the Ranger could finish his sentence he disappeared back into the time warp he came from.

"No wait!" Jason called, yet it was too late. And a new fear came into Jason. If the Earth from the future was conquered, than was it Shinra that defeated it? The question burned in his mind. That was when Jason felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Jason..." Trini Said standing with the other four original Rangers. "It's time..."

"Miss Zang..." Jason said "Are the coordinates set?"

"Yes sir. They should teleport you to the Oracle's main capitol ship."

"Then lets do it." Zack stepped in

"Are you guys ready for one final ride?" Jason turned and asked

"Always." Zack smiled

"Affirmative." Billy said

"For Tommy and Alpha." Kimberly stated with a hint of sadness

"For us." Trini finished

"Alright than... Let's do it Power Ranger." Jason grabbed his morpher from his pocket.

"You're going to use it?" Zack asked "You're really going to use your old morpher?"

"If I'm gonna go, I'm gonna go in Red!" Jason said with a smile.

Trini quickly pulled Jason aside. "Jason..." "Trini..." they kissed deeply, the other staring idly on. "Wow," Jason said. "I feel like I can take on the whole Shinra Empire myself."

"Good, because you're going to." Trini smiled back

They all quickly stepped into a hard stance and Jason called it out one more time

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON" "PTERODACTYL" "TRICERATOPS" "SABER TOOTH TIGER" "TYRANNOSAURS!"

TO BE CONTINUED

"THE TRUTH REVEALED"

Author: Okay next Episode is the big one were you discover the true identity of Draygon. If you reread the story I give faint clues to who he might be. If you like this fic don't miss the next chapter. Were almost to the end!


	23. ORACLE 2

Oracle Saga 2

"The Truth Revealed"

"All fighters on me. Incoming Flyer baring 6-2-8-7. Alright boys pick your targets and strike hard." Sky called leading a band of F-22 Raptores into combat. The battle was well underway as hundreds of Flyers and Walks stormed DC from all directions. Sky led the bulk of the Air battle with the help of Hayes flying her Strike One Zord designed very much like Sky's Sigma Fighter Zord. "Hayes you got three on your tale!"

"I got them." Hayes responded as her cockpit began to rumble from the inside. She quickly banked right and revered her corse. The Flyers buzzed in the opposite direction and she soon had them playing a game of chicken. Hayes fired three missiles from her Strike One and make short work of the Flyers. "Damn I'm too bad ass for my own good."

"Great work Rangers." Tessz said as he led the group effort. "All armored forces forward attack formation Zordon-7" The tanks pushed on and unleashed dozens of shells at the attacking Walkers, but for every walker they destroyed another seemed to replace it. "Damn they just keep coming don't they. The Boss was right. This one's not gonna end."

"Just stay calm and try to hold it together a little longer." Wilson replied commanding his Task Force Zord Max Stryker. It's design was that of a much larger Stryker vehicle. "Max Grenades fire!" Six large grenade launched from the Max Stryker and devastated a wave of new Walkers. "Well done Spike."

"Thank you Lieutenant Wilson." The zord answered

"Damn..." Tessz said looking over the Battlefield of destruction. "Jason, I hope you boys make it!"

**IN SPACE: ORACLE FLAG SHIP**

While the battle on Earth raged, the Rangers of the past battled in the flag ship of the Oracle in a last ditch effort to invade the Oracle's ship and put an end to the war once and for all. The Original Rangers battle fierce as dozens of Cycolnot fought and died before their power. It was a pure display of Ranger Power as Zack, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, and Billy all engaged their enemy in mortal combat. For every Cycolnot they destroyed they grew closer to defeating Shinra all together, for if Jason was right, all the Rangers had to do was defeat the Oracle.

"Rangers regroup!" Jason called. "Let's take out the trash. Bring'em together!"

The Rangers knew what was to follow as all drew out their weapons and crossed them before forming the Power Cannon. "POWER AXE!" "POWER BOW" "POWER DAGGERS" "POWER LANCE" "POWER SWORD!"

The blast filled the docking bay room where the Rangers had just been fighting. It was soon over. The last of the Cycolnots were destroyed and all that remained were pills of scrap. Jason rallied the other Rangers around him as they came across the throne room of the Shinra Ship. It was a dark and open area with only a single piece of furniture in the room, a throne. But as the Rangers entered something became more apparent to them. There were symbols of their Power Coins indebted into the wall.

"Hey guys heads up." Zack said pointing at the symbols of their power coins.

"That's impossible." a confused Billy stated "Why would the Shinra place Power Ranger logos on their wall?"

"Isn't it obvious by now Billy?" a voice called from the back ground "Think about it. Why would Shinra carry Power Ranger symbols?" the voice continued to say. No doubt it was Draygon, and from the shadows the ever lizard being came forth. "I believe the answer is on the tip of your tongue Jason. Say it for them. Tell them why."

"Jason, what is he talking about?" Kimberly asked

"Oh, he won't tell you. He doesn't want to except it himself, but I do believe I can tell them the truth Jason. I could tell them, what you want to keep from them. A secret perhaps? My secret. So tell me Jason, what else do you know?"

"I know everything Draygon." Jason stepped forward toward Draygon and the other Rangers began to question what he meant by it.

"What do you mean Jason?" Trini asked listening intently

"I know who he is. And I know who the Oracle is." Jason turned to Draygon and stared at him in the eye.

"You lie Jason. No one knows the Oracle's true identity. Noone!" Draygon began to yell in a dark manner.

"Oh do I?" Jason began to question. "Zordon is nothing! The Oracle is Everything, right Draygon?"

Draygon stood silent and a smile began to show. "Jason you slick bastard. I can't believe you figured it out. All this time I thought you would think what we say is nothing more than a motto, not the very truth. Well done Jason. Well done."

"Wait, wait, wait." Billy interrupted "What are you two talking about?"

"Tell them Jason. The clues were always there. Just once let them know. The first time we fought we tied, the second time, you beat me. And ever since then, I could never truly match you. But now I am the God among us. And I will kill every last one of you."

The other Rangers looked confused by it all, but Jason stood in clear understanding. He knew what the Rangers could only question. "You bastard..." Jason whispered "You betrayed us."

"What was that Jason, I can't hear you." Draygon mocked "Doesn't the green skin and Golden Armor give it away? WHAT'S MY NAME JASON!"

The other Rangers all began to look toward Jason, listening for his answer. Jason's head was turned away from the others, but he slowly began to face them and Draygon. That's when Billy began to realize it himself. "No, it can't be. It can't be." Billy stuttered

Jason saw that Billy now knew, and he began to stare down Draygon with a look of madness. He finally gave answer the Rangers were looking for "Tommy Oliver..."

The other Rangers all shouted out in disbelief. "No, it can't" "Tommy!" "Oh no, oh no!" "Tommy!"

Draygon began to laugh in a hideous voice, his body began to shape shift, and the laughter became more familiar as his voice began to sound more and more like that of Tommy. And as the hideous Lizard monster slowly began to finish his mutation, the body of Thomas Oliver could be seen. Draygon, was Tommy. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. So you finally figured it out. It's good to see the gangs all back and reunited again. So what now Rangers? What will you say that the betrayer of Earth was one of your own?"

"Tommy, how could you do this to us?" Zack yelled in anger

"Do what? Betray Earth, or you? Let me just say I was never one of you! I was never a Power Ranger. I had always served the Oracle before you, or anyone else always!"

"You son of a bitch!" Billy cried "You tortured me personally! You put me through hell for months! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"

"Oh I killed a lot more people than that Billy. The look on the Dino Ranger Team when they discovered that their dear Doctor 'O' was in league with the Shinra was one for the record books. I killed them all personally! They served their purpose, destroying Mesogog so that I could secretly take back the power that was rightfully mine! But enough about that. Tell me Jason how did you know?" Tommy asked

Jason gripped his sword tighter trying to stave back the anger in him. "Mesogog... I knew when I saw you for the first time, you looked familiar as Draygon. Then when I looked in the Ranger Archives I saw him. The enemy of the Dino Ranger Team... and it all came to me from there. You stole Mesogog's form Tommy, you killed the Dino Ranger Team, and you under the cloak of the Morphing Masters learned all of our secrets, and sold them away. You betrayed us all Tommy."

"I guess the Green Skin and Golden armor was a give away after all." Trini said coldly

"Don't worry Tommy, well set you free from the spell Shinra has over you. We'll save you!" Kimberly panted

Jason turned to Kimberly ans spoke to her coldly. "He's not under any spell Kim. There are no Green Candles, Dark Swords, Mind Manipulations, Our Evil Energies at work here. This is just plane old Tommy. The Real Tommy!"

"No Jason. I can't believe that. We have to free him. We have to save him!" She began to cry. "This can't be true. Tommy would never betray us!"

Tommy quickly interrupted. "No I'm afraid his right Kimberly. I am under no spell. I am under no enchantment, or curse. I really in fact betrayed you all, and joined the forces of evil... permanently this time!"

"But why?" Zack cried "In the name of God why!"

"BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST RANGER WHO EVER LIVED! AND I SHOULD NOT WANT TO BE JASON!" Tommy began to become mad with anger, a kind of rage that had never been seen by the Rangers eyes in Tommy before. Not even when Tommy was under an evil spell, did he become so enraged. "BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING GOD, AND I SHOULD FINALLY BE TREATED AS SUCH!"

"You are no God Tommy!" Trini replied with anger

"Oh Really, you don't think so?" Tommy began to question. "I have raised old enemies from the grave! You remember Goldar, and Scorpina!" Tommy pointed to the back of the Ranger, and there stood none other than the two evil nemesis they spoke of. The Rangers were now surround, but the conversation kept on. "Finish it Jason!"

"What does he mean?" Trini asked

Jason stood quiet still angered by Tommy's presence. "He's not the only one who betrayed us guys."

"What? What do you mean Jase?" Zack asked grabbing Jason's arm

"Zordon..." Jason replied.

"No..." The other Rangers all answered at once.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Rangers. Zordon, the great protector... the greatest hero of God against evil has betrayed you all." Tommy giggled

"You fucking lie Tommy." Kimberly yelled

"No, Kim. He's not lying. The Dinozords return is proof of that. Zordon is still alive. And it is he who really betrayed us all. Right Tommy?" Jason said turning to him. "Zordon is nothing, the Oracle is everything! Zordon is the Oracle... the Oracle is Zordon!"

TO BE CONTINUED... ORACLE SAGA 3 "THE EXPLANATION"


	24. ORACLE 3

Oracle 3

"The Explanation"

Jason and the other Rangers stood ready for battle, with Scorpina and Goldar to their rear, and Tommy to their front they were surrounded; but by no means would a fight break out just yet. Some very important questions needed to be answered and Jason and the other Power Rangers demanded the truth. They were lied to, Tommy had betrayed them, and now the prospect of Zordon's betrayal came to their minds. Could it really be true? Could Zordon of Eltar, the founder of the Power Rangers truly be evil? That was an answer to be discovered.

"Jason, it can't be true. There has to be a reason for it all! I can't except the fact that Zordon is behind all of this!" Trini regretted

"I'm afraid not." Jason answered "It all makes perfect sense in the end. If Zordon is behind all this, then he is behind everything else. Lord Zed, Rita Repulsa, The Machine Empire, Master Vile, you name it."

"But how?" Zack asked "I don't understand. Why? How?"

Tommy began to confront Zack and answered his question. "It's really quite simple Zachary. This story of betrayal really all begins in the time of the war between good and evil some ten thousand years ago."

"Impossible!" Billy yelled

"Wrong!" Tommy screamed "Don't you dare take this truth lightly. It is fact Billy. Zordon never really betrayed you. He used you. He never wanted a galaxy of good, but rather a galaxy void of all competition. You did his dirty work for him, and he in turn secretly created an army hidden in the darkest regions of the universe, where not even I, or anyone else traveled. Witness the greatest secret in the known universe! Zordon is the Oracle!"

"And we were his tools." Jason said in anger

"No... Tommy please don't do this." Kimberly cried

"Sorry babe, I never really liked you. I used you to secure my position in the Ranks of the Power Rangers. That's why Zordon ordered Zack to pull Jason out of Goldar's dark dimension to save me. By allowing the Green Rangers Powers to be lost Zordon was free to create a new Ranger, one made of his energy, not that of Rita." Tommy laughed

"The White Ranger Powers were a lie?" Trini questioned

"Not so much of a lie as an illusion of the truth. You see, all of your original powers were not created by Zordon parse, but rather a group of beings known as the Morphing Masters, the first league of Power Rangers forged in the darkest times of the battle between good and evil. Zordon was a Ranger too. A White Ranger that led them all. But before he took on this mask of lies he plotted a masterful plan to conquer the universe." Tommy explained

"Then the White Ranger Powers were Really Zordon's?" Billy stated

"Not quite." Jason interrupted "Zordon was more than just a Ranger guys. That's not even his real name is it Tommy?"

"You are quite right Jason." Tommy added "Imagine if you will a being so powerful they could command the powers of both light and darkness. A being so powerful he could foretell the future. This being was known as the Oracle, and from him many earth legends derived from him including Roman, and Greek Mythology. This being came up with the ultimate plan of conquest. Taking the name of Zordon this being plotted to gather the forces of good and evil to battle one another and disrupt the balance of the universe. Zordon was in effect the cause of the great war. He used both sides to battle one another so that they would both ultimately destroy each other so that only he had the power to rule everyone and everything. Zordon may have been the peaceful wizard that aided the forces of good during the war, but in actuality under his mask of good laid the true self of the Oracle. When the war could clearly not be won by either side, be used the ploy of the Power Coins to determine the fate of the Universe, and when all evil was banished he realized they would return, but rather than fight them all at once, he would take them out individually one by one using the Power Rangers as his weapons. Then when the Universe was weak enough, he would return and clam it as his own. Unfortunately Zordon was cast into a Time Warp like the other forms of evil. That all changed when your friend Andros unwillingly freed him from his prison thinking he had saved the universe, when in fact he sealed it's doom! Zordon's remaining good energy he had been gathering for ten thousand years effectively wiped out all those able to truly appose him. All that was left were a few pacts of evil and a ranger team here or there. So you see, with Dark Specter dead, and the forces of evil crippled Zordon was able to conquer hundreds of planets unopposed. The former Power Rangers that were left to stop him, well... we all know their fate. How can the Power Rangers destroy the one thing that helped to create them and the one thing that knows all their weaknesses? I didn't have to tell the Oracle anything, he already knew all the Rangers secrets. Except for you Jason, and your Task Force Zordon. The very Ranger Team that carries the false name of the Oracle. The United States was wise not to trust Zordon for their protection..."

"So four ten thousand years the battle of Good and Evil has lead up to this day. So be it. Rangers... ITS MORPHN TIME!"

"MASTODON" "PTERODACTYL" "TRICERATOPS" "SABER TOOTH TIGER" "TYRANNOSAURS" "POWER RANGERS"

"Listen u guys, Billy you and Zack take Goldar. Kim and Trini Scorpina. I got Tommy!"

"So you do Jason! Its Morphin Time... DRAGONZORD!"

TO BE CONTINUED ORACLE 4- "THE INEVITABLE BATTLE"


	25. ORACLE 4

ORACLE SAGA 4

"THE INEVITABLE BATTLE"

Sparks flew open and a burst of energy emitted from the clash of Jason and Tommy's blade. The first cross of their blades made Jason aware of what weapon Tommy was using... it was the Sword of Darkness, the very blade that Jason once thought to be destroyed. "What's this?" Jason questioned

"You don't remember it? It's the Sword of Darkness. Funny, you destroyed this blade the first time you beat me; and now it will destroy you!" the battle continued as Jason and Tommy's struggled with one another. Meanwhile the other Rangers fought on with Goldar and Scorpina.

Billy and Zack followed Goldar's side stepping movements as they took fighting stances preparing to battle. "Goldar!" Zack smirked "Long time no see. Its been a long time!"

"Not long enough Ranger!"

"You helped to conquer Aquatar Goldar. I intend to vengeance my second home!" Billy said in a cold tone.

"And why not kill the man who destroyed your wife... Tommy?" Goldar questioned

Billy stood silent for a moment, but one thing brought him back to the fight. "Because my hate for Tommy, is nothing compared to Jason's!"

With that the two rangers and Goldar began to spar with one another. Zack struck first with his Power Axe, then Billy with his lance. Goldar tried vagariously to defend himself, but the combined might of Billy and Zack proved to be too much for Goldar alone. He found himself simply outmatched and every offensive he tried was boggled down by the Rangers. Not far of another battle was taking place with three legendary female figures.

Trini flipped over Kimberly and reached out with her Dagger striking Scorpina's chest. She flew back a few steps and Kimberly was quick to roll forward and send an arrow strait at Scorpina. "Bitches!" she yelled holding her wounds.

"Ha, Ha. That's what you get for messing with the Dirtiest Pair of Ranger Divas that ever lived." Kimberly mocked in her familiar voice.

"Now were gonna show you how we Ladies do things Ranger Style!" Trini added

Scorpina smirked and shrugged off her wounds. "Hmm. You're nothing to me!"

The swords of Jason and Tommy continued to clash with great furry, Jason gaining the upper hand, then Tommy, then back to Jason. As the battle in space raged on the battle for Earth was just as viscous. Task Force Zordon was in the defense of Washington DC. Thousands of Flyers and Walker slowly marched through the Capitol as soldiers, Tanks, planes and all manner of military equipment struggled to contain the menace.

**ON EARTH**

"Two dozen more Flyers heading our direction Captain." Max stated

"Damn! They just keep coming don't they. Rangers, form up, create a perimeter around the Capitol building. Well meet up in front of the Civil War monument." Tessz ordered

"Right!" the Rangers called.

"Tessz, with all those Walkers our boys on the line are sure to collapse. We can't continue this way." Sky added

"Jason will beat these guys. We gotta give him more time!"

**BACK IN SPACE**.

"Your friends on the surface are failing Jason! Soon the Oracle will control the entire planet. Victory is ours!" Tommy laughed continuing to battle Jason.

"You think that. But We're the Power Rangers! We never loose!" Jason fired back in anger

"Tell that to Dino Thunder!"

Blades crossed and Jason spun giving himself more room. As Tommy spoke Jason rolled and swung his sword, but Tommy simply flipped our Jason and struck his back in the process. Jason fell back with a burst of energy, but was quick to rally. His sword lit up in red energy and he threw it toward Tommy in the same manner has he once did before when he first beat him. This Time Tommy was ready and instead of defeating him, Tommy flipped again and the blade missed him. Now Jason was unarmed say for his blade blaster. It was at that moment that Tommy tried to capitalize on his advance and swung at Jason again, but Jason dodged Tommy's Sword of Darkness and reached for his Dragon Dagger at his side. In the last moment Tommy discovered the loss of his Dragon Dagger and Jason was quick to throw it at him, this time it struck its mark and Tommy fell back in pain.

"Arghh! Bastard!" Tommy Called

Jason was quick in picking up his fallen sword and he charged Tommy. "I got a lot more tricks up my sleeve than that!" The two battled again clashing their bladed, but at this point the Dragon Dagger became the prize of the battle as both tried to gain control of the Dragon Blade as it had served as both their masters. Each thought they had it, but each countered the other by stealing it again, and it became a dance of robbery for the blade all the while continuing to fight.

Goldar, Zack and Billy fought on trying to oust the other. Zack delivered kicks to Goldar's chest while Billy struck the monster's face. Goldar defended himself well considering the fact he was in a match of two to one. With his blade he would make several good strikes on the Rangers, but it was dormantly the Ranger's fight, as they clearly had the advantage of number.

It was very much the same with the girls as they battled Scorpina. Kimberly flew arrow after arrow at Scorpina, and Trini did most of the inside fighting with her daggers as Kimberly stayed on the outside giving Trini support from her bow. Scorpina was about to hit Trini, but an arrow from Kimberly put Scorpina's attack to rest allowing Trini's assault to continue. Trini fired forward with a run of her Daggers. And then it happened, Trini struck blood. Scorpina was stabbed in her gut and Trini had delivered the detaching blow. The fighting with the girl's had stopped for a moment... and suddenly Scorpina fell to the ground in a large cry of pain.

The two female Ranger stood silent over Scorpina's body. Monsters didn't usually cry before death. It was usually quick and with a loud explosion, but this fight seemed like it was more human and bloody. Goldar quickly ran to Scorpina freeing himself form the battle between Billy and Zack. He held Scorpina in his arms as she lay dying. "...Scorpina..." he cried. Scorpina reached for Goldar's cheek as if she loved him, but in her last dying whimpers she died under his arms.

Goldar slowly stood up and turned around facing the four Rangers who all looked awesome and ready to fight. They looked at Goldar with a kind of no more child's play attitude. This was it, he thought. No more running, no more disappearing in the last moments. He was going to fight to the end this time. He was either going to do what he had said for a hundred times before, kill the Power Rangers, or die trying.

"Why serve Zordon your arch enemy?" Zack asked coldly

Goldar whipped the blood from his face."One dark lord is as good as another. If not Zed, or Rita, then by him. I was never the mastermind. I never wanted power, but I did want you Ranger... all of you. I wanted you all dead, and this time, I'm going to do it!"

The Rangers all pulled out their Blade Blasters and aimed at Goldar. "Come and get us, you black wigged mother..." Trini was interrupted with a loud roar from Goldar. Goldar charged with his blade in hand up before he had even stood up the blasts began to hit him. Goldar was being pummeled with blast after blast of laser energy, and as he struggled to reach the Power Rangers, the lasers were piercing hit body. Each step taken was harder than the one before it, and as he got closer he began to slow down, it was a particularly harsh way to die. Goldar stumbled but finally he began to fall, the blasts of energy kept hitting him and for a quick moment it looked like he would get back up, but he didn't. Goldar was finally dying, his vision began to blur, he couldn't hear anymore, all he could see was a blur of the Ranger's outline as they slowly pummeled him to death. In his last moment he reached his arm out to the Rangers, he could almost touch them, but it was already over. Goldar had died never getting what he wanted so badly. The last thing he saw was what he hated the most... the Power Rangers.

The Rangers looked over his now dead body and one thing came to mind...

"What if he comes back?" Kimberly asked

Zack walked forward and raised his axe, what he did next was unthinkable for a Ranger, but these were harsh times. He tossed Goldar's head away from his body. "He's not coming back this time."

Not far away Jason and Tommy continued their battle, long ago they lost their weapons and were now fight fist to fist, but Tommy had an Ace up his sleeve as he pulled out something he thought long dead... Saba. "Oooo, now look at this Jason. This little guy looks familiar doesn't it. Say hello Saba."

"Hello Saba." The Sword said calmly. White energy came around Tommy and he slowly transformed from green Ranger to White. "I bet this suit makes you angry. Seeing how I replaced you as leader in it."

"That suit means nothing Tommy. It's not the suit that makes the leader, its his heart. And you never had any." Jason shot back

"Maybe Jason... but look at it this way. I've now got a weapon, and you are now unarmed. Tommy then swung down on Jason and it looked as though he was about to die, but at the last moment Jason pulled out a certain weapon from behind. Saba was block by a staff, a Golden Staff. "WHAT!" Tommy yelled

"A gift from Trey of Triforia. After Shinra destroyed his planet, he managed to sneak it back to earth to me!"

"That's impossible!" Tommy yelled

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason yelled

Things were just beginning to heat up.

TO BE CONTINUED: ORACLE 5 "JASON VS TOMMY"


	26. ORACLE 5

ORACLE 5

"JASON VS TOMMY"

It really began at least twelve years ago, when Jason and Tommy had first met. They met where they would last see each other, in the ring of combat. Now Jason had been familiar with the white ranger powers long ago, but it had been a long while since he had seen them in action. Jason had always been the Power Ranger leader to the team, but when he first saw the white ranger appear, he knew that his days as leader of the Rangers were over.

At first, Jason was glad of it, but then be began to realize the truth behind it all. That Tommy's smiles were not all serious. Tommy was not what he appeared to be, but before his assumptions could be confirmed he was kicked out of the Ranger team, along with Trini, his lover, and Zack his best friend.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Jason called as the golden aurora covered his body and transformed him into the Mighty Long Forgotten Gold Ranger. "And now you shall pay for the millions of lives you stole from this planet Tommy. I will finish this, and bring justice back to the Galaxy."

Tommy laughed. "You may think what you please Jason. But we both know that I am the greater Ranger. I am the Master, and you are but the fool who was replaced by me, and then by Rocky!"

"It was no coincidence was it Tommy? We being replaced. Zordon always meant for us to leave didn't he?" Jason asked

"Yes..." Tommy admitted "Face it Jason, you were just to smart for your own good. Zordon knew you were getting too close to the truth. I knew you couldn't remain a Ranger, so I convinced the Old Man to replace you, and those closest to you. I knew Billy was too much of a geek to understand, and Kimberly was all too much in love with poor old Tommy to care to see you leave. So I wrote false letter to congressmen under your names Jason, telling them how badly you ant Zack, and Trini wanted to go to those Peace Conferences. I removed you out of the Picture. I'm sure you may have hated me for that, but it was the only way I could gain true status as leader."

"What about my Gold Ranger Powers?"

"Their were never yours in the first place. I knew Trey would reclaim them, and you were too hurt by your failure as a leader to notice the truth again. You were weak then, you are weak now! You will never be able to defeat me. You're just a shadow of your former self."

"Not true Tommy." Jason said sternly "There's on thing you forgot."

"What might that be?" Tommy said in arrogance.

"GOLD RUSH!" Jason whipped out his staff and opened it's front end releasing a title wave of Golden energy blasting it strait at Tommy. Tommy blocked with both his hands and tried to use Saba to slow the energy, but the attack went through and Tommy was wounded. Jason went in for the kill beginning to fight fist to fist and staff to sword.

Tommy use Saba to block Jason's attack and soften others but it appeared that Jason was clearly in the offensive. Tommy struggled to match Jason's attacks, but for a good while Tommy was losing and getting beat. Jason swung with his staff and landed a shot in Tommy's gut as if it was a baseball bat. Tommy hit the floor hard and Jason brought up his staff strike at him, but at the last moment Tommy brought his hands to his face trying to protect himself.

"Jason!" Trini called in the distance

As Jason turned to her Tommy took advantage of his distraction and tripped him to the ground. Tommy quickly recovered to his feet grabbing Saba, Jason soon matched Tommy's recovery and they struck blades just as Jason scrambled to his feet. The two blades began to release energy to one another as Tommy and Jason both struggled to get the better of one another. Tommy than head butted and Jason went back from the attack. Tommy than came to attack, but Jason spun out of harms way and again struck Tommy's gut with his staff. As Tommy lay on the floor Jason brought up his staff and came down quickly with a smash to the face.

Tommy's visor quickly exploded with a huge burst of bright white energy, and from the energy came spirited white Tiger that flew away from his body and into the unknown. Soon Tommy's white suit disappeared and he was normal Tommy again. "No!" Tommy yelled raising his hand to the fleeing Tiger. "You belong to me!"

"Zordon may have created the White Ranger, but the Powers he created were meant for good. You may have been the power's master once, but it no longer serves you Tommy." Jason answered to his fallen enemy. It was then that Saba came flying toward Jason and suddenly stopped.

"Thank you." Saba said

"SABA!" Tommy yelled "YOU TRAITOR!"

"You are the real traitor Tommy. I once served you, but the day I discovered who you really were you silenced me. I will not be silenced anymore." Saba turned back to Jason "Whip his ass for me Jason!"

Tommy got back to his feet and flicked his wrists around bringing in to the battle his Zeonizers. "ZEO RANGER 5 RED!" Jason knew what was coming next and readied himself for battle. A burst of Red energy appeared and Tommy was once again the Red Zeo Ranger. Jason stood back and ready.

"Come on Jason!" Zack called "Some him who's the best Red Ranger of all time!"

Jason turned to Zack and nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TYRANNOSAURUS"

"And now we will see who is the best in red Jason!" Tommy smirked

Jason charged. Tommy charged. They met. They battled. They clashed. They dueled. They fought. They struggled. They waged war. But in the end, none of them seem to win. Jason kicked Tommy's side, Tommy didn't flinch. Tommy then kicked Jason's side, Jason didn't flinch. And this continued for a while; each taking turns kicking each other in the exact same spot back and forth like clockwork. Jason kicked, Tommy answered, and again. "COME TOMMY!" Jason yelled taking Tommy's shots each time. "COME ON!" Tommy's eye's began to flinch at each of Jason's shot. It soon became clear that he couldn't continue to fight in this manner. One more shot was all it took to bring Tommy to the floor. But Jason's kicking continued in an almost evil manner. His eyes' lit up in a blaze of fire and furry. It was time that Jason took vengeance to Tommy.

Tommy laid on the ground wounded and hurt badly, but the fight was far from over. Tommy slowly dragged himself away from Jason and he flowed his escape. As Jason prepared to deliver his final blow Tommy jumped flipped backward off the ledge they were fighting to ground level where the other Rangers were at. The other Rangers thought about attacking him, but one look from Jason was all it took for the Ranger's to realize this was Jason's fight. Jason jumped down toward Tommy who had recovered.

The two fighters looked at one another and began to battle again with only their fists as weapons. This time however Tommy reached for Jason's belt buckle where his power coin was located. Jason blocked Tommy's arm, but Tommy answered with a spinning kick to the face and a quick grab of Jason's coin. He removed it with speed and tossed it away. Jason's red aura around his suit began to disappear and he was no longer a Ranger. Jason now powerless was greatly weaken by Tommy's ploy. Tommy still in Ranger costume delivered a punch to the face rocketing Jason back. Jason was mortally wounded and blood began to run from his lips.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. What now little Red Ranger? Not so tough now without your power coin are you Jason?" Tommy removed his Zeo Blaster from his holster and pointed it strait at Jason. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

"You're a coward Tommy!" Jason said in defiance. "From the very beginning to the end."

"Maybe... but I'm not the pathetic one. Why are you fighting Jason? Look out there, your world. It's already conquered. All that will remain will be slaves to the Oracle. Slaves to Zordon, slaves to me. And we could have ruled them Jason. Ruled them all. What are they? Who are they? They are ants Jason. A society of the rich and poor. Most of that world is starving, the rest fiddle away with their video games, their Hot Topics, their XBOX's and Victoria Secret Underwear. They don't deserve to be saved. They deserve to die. All of them. There are only two kinds of people, Masters and Serfs. I am a Master Jason... and you... you are a Serf. Give me one good reason to save them. Just one."

Jason looked out one of the Ship's windows at a fallen Earth. He could see tiny explosions on the surface. Thing had to be going bad down there for Task Force Zordon, and the other Ranger Teams, but so long as the Rangers were alive there was still hope. "I'm not trying to save them for what they are, but for who they are. And what they can become together. I am a Ranger, and you are nothing more than a virus of evil, a dark shadow of everything mankind should not want to be. Hope, Virtue, Freedom, (he looked to Trini) Love, these are not just words, they are ideals Tommy. Ideals that are bulletproof."

"Too bad you're not!" Tommy aimed

"No!" Trini yelled

In those few seconds, time slowed to a crawl. Jason could see the blast coming toward him. He thought he was dead for sure, but then he saw the Yellow suit slowly blocking his body. The blast hit, but Jason was not hit... Trini was. To Jason's surprise the blast penetrated Trini's armor and blood could be seen ejecting from her body. She was hit, and now laid next to a wounded Jason.

"TRINI!" Jason yelled grabbing on to her body. "NO! TRINI! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD PLEASE NO! TRINI!" Jason embraced her dying body. He removed her helmet and to his shock Trini began to cough blood. "OH NO TRINI! OH NO!"

"J-Jason... Jason..." Trini choked trying to speak to him.

"Oh my god Trini." Jason now began to cry as the other Rangers surrounded them. Trini was hurt badly and it seemed that this would be their last moments together. "Don't die on me Trini. Please don't die on me."

Trini slowly reached for Jason's face and caressed his cheek. "Jason... Jason I love you. I-I've always loved you."

"Trini no. Don't die, just hang on. It's be alright. I'll fix this. I'll fix it all. Don't die Trini don't die. I love you. I love you so much."

"I-I know... I know." Trini began to cry as Jason cradled her in his arms. "I love you Jason. No..." the pain of the shot began to register and blood was poring from her wound. "I don't wanna die Jason. I don't wanna die." The other Rangers began to cry, they were all speechless at what had happened. Jason's tears began to fall from his face.

"Trini... One kiss Trini" He cried

"To love a life times worth." Trini cried

And in that final kiss, in that fleeting moment, Jason and Trini loved a life times worth.

Not long after Trini closed her eyes and didn't wake up.

"TRINI! TRINI! TRINI!" Jason cried, but Trini wouldn't answer.

Jason stood up. The other Rangers moved away from him. He walked toward Tommy who was smiling, but this was not a laughing matter. He wanted vengeance.

"You killed Trini." he said calming walking toward Tommy.

"Yes I did."

"That was the greatest mistake of your life. And now I'm going to rip out your heart, like you ridded out mine. I'm going to rip out your heart and show it to you before you die." Jason said with a new feeling he had never truly experienced... hate!

"HA! And with what power are you going to do this with Jason?" Tommy mocked

"I've got all the power I need Tommy. And I have you to thank for it."

Tommy began to fire, but Jason dodged every attack still walking toward Tommy. He grabbed Tommy's arms and Twisted them so tight that Tommy dropped his Zeo Blaster his Zeonizers reappeared. Still holding on to his arms the Zeonizers broke and Tommy was his normal self.

"No, no." Tommy panted. "It's Morphin Time! DRAGON..." but before Tommy could speak Jason had struck at Tommy and his morpher fell to the ground. "Shift into Turbo..." again Jason blocked the transformation. "Dino..." and again.

"No powers Tommy. Fight me!" Jason said

Tommy came at Jason, but from his first strike, Jason blocked and from there it was all over for Tommy. A string of hard punches to the gut was all it took to bring Tommy to his knees. Jason began to beat Tommy's face in blood sprang from every shot, it was then that Jason was given Zack's Power Axe. "Finish him."

Jason raised the axe and Tommy covered his face with his hands crying in shame and fear. "No, please. No."

"HOW MANY PLEADED TO YOU! HOW MANY DIED BY YOUR HANDS! HOW MANY RANGERS DIED IN THIS POSITION NOW! DID YOU GIVE TRINI THAT MERCY! DAMN YOU TOMMY! DAMN YOU!" Jason slowly lowered the axe and dropped it by Tommy's side. "But I'm not you Tommy. I will never be you!" Jason slowly began to walk away leaving Tommy a broken man.

"B-but I am..." Kimberly pointed her blade blaster and Tommy and began to cry.

"Kimberly no!" Jason said running up to her. "Don't do it. He isn't worth it!"

"He killed Trini, he betrayed us!" she began to cry continuing to point crying on Jason shoulder.

BANG! The laser shot through his heart and Tommy died quickly after. But the shot didn't come from Kimberly, Zack, Billy, or Jason. It came from Trini. She was alive, just barley.

"TRINI!" Jason ran back to her. He held her. He cried. She cried. They kissed. But the fight wasn't over. There was one more enemy left.

TO BE CONTINUED

ZORDON SAGA ONE

"THE FINAL END, THE NEW BEGINNING"


	27. THE END

ZORDON SAGA ONE

"THE FINAL END, THE NEW BEGINNING"

Jason held Trini in his arms crying. He was happy, she was alive, but one final enemy was left for them to defeat... The Oracle. The Oracle was everything... Zordon was nothing.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked

"No you asshole, I've just been shot." Trini said in pain.

Jason let out a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Trini smiled back. "Is he dead?"

"Yes..." Jason answered looking back at Tommy's dead body.

"Then it's over?" she asked

Jason was silent for a quick second. "No... Zordon is still alive."

"Then we've got to get him too." Billy said

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked

"Don't worry." Zack answered "He'll find us."

The Rangers carried Trini back through the ship. They had to find a way to escape. "Jason, we need to find one of the ship's hangers. If we can find one, I may be able to fly one of their ships out of here and back to the surface." Billy stated.

"Good." Jason responded "This way."

It was not long after that the Rangers had found what they were looking for. The hanger was large, and there were plenty of flyers to chose from, over a thousand. "My God!" Zack said in amazement.

"They haven't even started their attack on Earth!" Kimberly realized. "All the ships that are attacking are only a fraction of what Zordon can throw at us."

"We've got to find Zordon." Trini said in her state of weakness.

"No.." Jason said quietly "We got to get back to the surface. Your battle is finished here. You need medical aid Trini. Billy can you get into this thing?" Jason asked looking at the nearest flyer carrying Trini in his arms.

"I think I've got it." Billy said as he prided the door to a flyer open.

The Rangers quickly entered the craft and Billy began to turn on the controls.

"What are we looking at Billy?" Zack asked

"These controls look familiar, almost like a Zord. But the controls are a little funny. I'm not sure I can fly this thing." He answered

"I can." Kimberly said moving to the front of the cockpit. "These are almost the exact controls to my Pterodactyl." she quickly grabbed the controls and began to operate the machine. Soon lights lit up all around the craft and they were ready to launch.

Jason turned to face the Rangers. "Alright guys, when you get back to Earth try to find a safe location. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Billy asked

"I can't. I've got to face him." Jason answered looking back out toward the hanger

"No Jason. You can't. Do leave me again." Trini panted

"Jason, I've done the calculations, your chances of success are at least 1.5 Trillion to one. And that's putting it gently." Billy stated

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jason smiled "Listen guys, we've been through a lot together, and I had no right dragging you into this war, or dragging you back into combat, but you did. I can't ask of you anything else. Go home, you all deserve to be home. Me... well, I've got one more battle to fight."

"You can't win Jason..." Zack said calmly

"Some ones, got to try."

"Jason wait..." Trini said grabbing his arm "You can't fight him alone. We'll come with you. We'll fight by your side."

"I can't let you do that for me guys. You've done enough. Besides, if I fail, someone's got to be left to continue to fight on Earth."

Trini slowly began to cry. "Jason... I can't go back without you. I can't leave you now. Don't go. If you leave I know this will be the last time I see you. I can't have that. I love you. Don't let me live my life without you."

"I'm sorry Trini... but I just can't let you stay with me. This is something I have to do, and you guys can't help me." Jason slowly approached Trini who was laying on a medical bed inside the Flyer. He stroked her hair and parted it away from her face revealing her in all her beauty. The other rangers now began to remove their helmets and looked at Jason with a sense of pride in what he was about to do. Zack and Billy shook his hand and Kimberly gave him a hug with a tear in her eye.

"You're a better man than me..." Zack said hugging him

"You are truly the greatest ranger among us." Billy stated giving him his hug

"You're Morphinominal Jase." Kimberly hugged Jason again and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Trini's a lucky girl."

Jason smiled to his friends and Kimberly began to get ready to take off back to Earth. There was time for one final goodbye... Trini. Jason kneeled to Trini and they hugged for a very long moment. Jason knew this would be it. He thought that this would be the end, and for a moment be was glad of it. He no longer had to carry the burden, but in his heart he knew he couldn't let Trini go so easily. He held her tight and held her close, he felt lost. It was not long ago that he thought Trini had died, now he felt like he would be the one to die. Jason began to cry and Trini followed right after. "I love you Miss Trini Kwan." he whispered in her ear. "I loved you Colonel Jason Lee Scott." she whispered in return.

"Is there nothing more for us in this world?" she asked

"Not in this one." he answered "But there's always the next... I'll see you there Trini."

"I'll be waiting Jase."

Jason slowly stood up and began to walk out of the flyer. The engines to the machine began to fire up, as Kimberly began to take control of the ship. Jason stepped outside and the door began to shut, he looked at Trini's eyes as the ship began to shut him out, it was as if the door was closing on his life with Trini than on the ship. Finally it sealed shut leaving Jason staring at nothing the ship began to take off, and Jason began to feel alone.

Bang, the door flew open again and Trini jumped out. Some how she had gathered enough strength to face Jason one last time. "NO!" she cried "I won't leave you damn it! I won't!"

Jason quickly aided Trini to her feet trying to calm her down. "NO!" "Trini listen, listen to me!" "NO! NO GOD DAMN! NO!" "Trini please!" "NO JASON NO! I WON"T" "Trini! Trini Please!" "I WON'T GO! I WON'T GO!" "Trini" "DON'T FORCE ME TO GO!" "You have to!" "DON'T FORCE ME TO GO JASON! I WON'T GO!"

"Trini listen," he held her face and saw the stream of tears running down her eyes, he was crying just as bad as her, but he knew in his heart she couldn't stay. "Listen to me Trini listen. You will die if you don't go back! Don't force me to watch that, not again. Please! I swear to you Trini, I'll see you again. I swear it! Look into my eyes Trini look in to them!" she did what she was asked and marveled at the man she loved "I swear! I swear it! I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Trini stared and in heart she believed him. In that moment she couldn't stand anymore and collapsed to the floor. Jason broke her fall and held her, she was weak, but it was not to late for her. "One more kiss..." She whispered. They kissed one final time before Billy and Zack came out and began to help her up.

"We got her Jase." Zack said

"Get her out of here guys. Take her back to the ship." Jason said over the loud roar of the engines.

"NO!" Trini yelled "NO!" she struggled to break free from Zack and Billy

"Hurry guys." Jason added

"NO!" Trini said in defiance. "ONE MORE KISS JASON! ONE MORE!"

But Jason shook his head in rejection. "I can't give you that Trini. There will never be a last! Take her..." Jason said crying

Billy and Zack complied and Trini continued to struggle. "NO! NO!" The ship's doors closed again, this time they shut much more faster. The engines began to burn as the flyer turned to the exit of the ship. A bright flash and a quick burst of fire was all it took for the flyer to exit. Jason stood silent. Trini would not be coming back this time.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Trini yelled hitting Billy and Zack with her fists. "FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Trini calm down!" Billy tried to reason

"How could you do that! How!" she screamed "I loved him..." she soon became much weaker and laid on the medical bed. "I loved him..."

BACK IN THE SHINRA SHIP

Jason looked on at the fleeing flyer that carried his friends. He stood quiet , but soon calm began to register. "You can come out now Zordon." he said quietly

The invisible figure standing behind him began to take shape in the form of an old wizard looking man with a bald head. Zordon...

Jason turned to face him. This was the fist time be had seen him out of his Power Camber Portal, but the face was uncanny. It was Zordon. The butcher of Aquatar, the Conqueror of Triforia, the unquestioned ruler of the Universe. "Hey old man." Jason stated

"You were aware that I was here the entire time?" Zordon asked

"Yes..." Jason answered coldly

"You are clever aren't you?"

"So they say." Jason answered again

"So than you must know than that you cannot win Jason." Zordon stated

"Yeah... I know. But I'm just to stubborn of a guy." Jason smiled in arrogance

"I like you Jason... It's too bad. I thought for sure Tommy would have killed you. I suppose I underestimated you."

"You could say that again. You still think you're gonna beat me." Jason began to mock

"You just don't learn do you?" Zordon asked

"I learned from the best Zordon."

"I am the Oracle. There is no Zordon. There never was." the ORACLE began to answer

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message. You're a big headed liar, we all get it Z." Jason continued to mock. "Tell me why Zordon. Why did you do it?"

"Earth is the center of the Universe Jason. I thought you knew that. And in her center lies a power so great that whoever wields it will be a god. I've come to collect." Zordon answered coldly

"Than why not take it in the first place? You could have done that long ago."

"I've been all over the Universe. In the darkest places in the galaxy in which no ranger has gone, or ever seen. I in my travels and conquests I discovered the one thing to bring balance to the universe, the Infinite Life Equation. And to think... all this time it was right under me. Once I conquer Earth, I will be a god."

"Not unless you get through me first!" Jason said clinching his fists.

"You are no match for me Jason. No match at all." Zordon answered

"Than raise the stakes Zordon. Why not make you conquest of Earth more interesting. Make in more exciting!" Jason smiled

"And how do you propose that?" Zordon asked

Jason took his Power Morpher from his pocket and quietly transformed. "Tyrannosaurus." A beam of red energy and Jason was in ranger form. Soon after Jason reached for his Power Coin and removed it from his morpher. "A coin toss Zordon. I mean Oracle."

"What?"

"Come on! I know you can't resist. Put it all on the line. Everything! If I win the toss, you leave Earth " Jason stated

"And if I win?" Zordon questioned

"You get to rule Earth and have the Infinite Life Equation." Jason answered

"I can have this without you." Zordon quickly responded

"Alright, than I'll throw in a bonus. If you win... you get me."

"You!" Zordon questioned

"Think about it? You can have that loyal Ranger at your side again. Tommy is dead. You need a replacement. What do you say old man? Do we have a deal?"

The Oracle was silent, but an answer soon came. "Deal. It's not the first time the fate of the Universe was in the hands of a simple coin toss."

"One last thing though Mighty Oracle. I most know you will not interfere with the toss." Jason stated

"My powers will not interfere. I will restrict my abilities for the next minute." Zordon replied

"Good." Jason answered. He held the coin to Zordon. The face of the Tyrannosaurus could be seen. "I call heads. The Tyrannosaurus' face."

"And I tails." Zordon replied

"Ready?" Jason asked

"Yes." Zordon answered

"One more thing Zordon." Jason said getting ready to flip the coin. He held it tight and flicked his Power Coin strait into the sky. Zordon followed with his eyes. "Never Leave anything to fate!" Zordon was distracted Jason quickly grabbed his sword and in a blaze of glory stabbed Zordon in his heart. Energy began to burst from his chest and the entire Shinra fleet began to feel their leader's pain.

Jason followed through with his blade and drove it deeper into Zordon. The energy no began to consume every shinra unit, and even Jason himself. The energy was so destructive that the ship began to implode and a huge black hole of destruction engulfed the Shinra fleet. Free came from ever corner of the ship. The destruction was in every corner of the galaxy, every conquered planet. The Cycolnots began to die, the flyers began to crash and the walkers fell over and collapsed. It a flash it was over. Jason had pulled it of without even fighting the old man. It had finally ended. The war with Shinra was over. But with the war's end, so to was the life of Jason Lee Scott.

And just as Jason followed Zordon to his death the Power Coin landed... It was heads.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Trini sat alone in the Park, Earth was still rebuilding, even though Earth had won, she still felt like it came at too high of a cost. Jason was dead. Gone Forever. She sat down and stared at the Statue of Tommy Oliver. A monument dedicated to who Earth thought was a hero, but not long after she looked at it did two construction workers come near by and rigged chains to the side of it. The truck pulled the chains tight and the statue fell. It was not the first Oliver statue that had been removed, but she still felt anger every time she saw Tommy's face.

"Mind if I sit by you?" Billy asked approaching Trini from behind

"No come on. I could use the company." Trini smiled

"Another Tommy statue demolished huh?" Billy asked

"Yeah..."

"Good riddance." Kimberly said being joined by Zack and the other Rangers of Task Force Zordon."

"Hey Trini." Zack smiled

"Mind if we all join you Miss Kwan?" Colonel Tessz asked

"Yeah Miss Kwan, me all miss you!" Sky said

"I could sure use another Psycho Analysis." Wilson laughed

"Or a cat-scan." Hayes added

"Sure could Miss Kwan." Taylor smiled

"We know Jason may be gone, but we still would love it if you came back and worked with us ma'am." Colonel Tessz smiled "I mean it isn't easy filling in the big man's place without you Trini. I could sure use the help"

Trini smiled at them all. "I'm sorry guys, but I just don't think I can go back. I miss Jason too much. My- My God!" Trini jumped up and the other Rangers looked up as well as they saw the Astro Mega Ship begin to land in the middle of the park.

The ship came to a halt and the exit ramp came down. Andros was not far behind as he exited the Ship followed by Ashley, Zane, Carlos, TJ, and Cathy. "Trini!" Andros said in excitement as he came down the ramp and approached the rangers.

"Andors? What's going on?" She asked

"He's alive!" Andros smiled "We found him! His life signs are weak, but we found him!"

"Who?" Tessz asked in anticipation.

"JASON!" Andros smiled

"Where is he?" Trini asked

"He's in the farthest reaches of the Universe, where no Ranger has ever been. But we found him!"

"We have to get to him! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Trini said beginning to race up the ramp into the Megaship.

"Wait!" Andros said stopping Trini in her place "We can't just go."

"Why not?" Zack asked

"Because. He's in a place where not Ranger has ever gone. A place so dark that we will need a guide. Some one who's been there. Some one to show us the way to find him..."

"Who?" Billy asked

"One step ahead of you..." Andros pointed to the Ramp of the Astro Megaship

The smoke around the ship clouded the figure coming out of it, but not longer after the Rangers could see who it was. But Billy was the only one to recognize him.

"Oh my God..." Billy said "Dex?"

The boy came down the ramp and took off his hood revealing a jewel in the center of his head. He smiled and winked at Trini. "Hello my friends. Well... if you're going to the Darkest Reaches of the Universe to find your friend, than you are going to need the Powers of Truth and Justice by your side, and the Guardian of Edenoi... MASKED RIDER!"

"ECTO PHASE ACTIVATE!" Energy circled around the boy and soon he became the Guardian of Edenoi, and the former friend of Alpha-5, Masked Rider."

"What do you say guys?" Andros asked "You ready for a three Ranger team alliance to find Jason? What do you say?"

Trini looked at Andros and all the other Rangers. "I say..."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

THE END! MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!

Coming Soon Author's Notes

and

POWER RANGER LEGENDS!


	28. A Thank You to All

**Author Notes**

**By: Jesse Lee Tellez**

**Task Force Zordon**

Hi, my name is Jesse, and I wrote the somewhat popular fan fiction Task Force Zordon. An idea that has lingered in my head for a while now. First a little about me. I am an American Soldier age 20, and currently Training to become an officer in the Army. However, the military is not my life. I want to be a teacher, and a writer in the future. Maybe more fan fiction, or some of my own work like the "Triad."

I enjoyed writing Task Force Zordon and for me it was a great time and well spent late nights. I wrote Task Force Zordon for a number of reasons, first being that I love the Power Rangers and have watched them since I was in the second grade. Second, I always wanted to write a story about a military lead Power Ranger Team, but I also wanted to incorporate a lot of the classic characters and enemies. And for me, Task Force Zordon was a way that I only wish Power Rangers could be depicted.

I wrote the story in a way as if the "Power Rangers" had actually grown up with us and not stayed young and played to a younger audience. I wanted this story to be a Power Ranger tale for the adults who loved watching the show, but are too afraid to see what the new series are about. There was a time in which I stopped watching the show, and thought I was getting too old for this, but after seeing my father watch Walker Texas Ranger, I quickly found how corny adult shows were when compared to the Power Rangers of Today. So this is my way of showing a Power Ranger world where things were not as perfect as Angel Grove.

**THE CHARACTERS **

The characters of Task Force Zordon are a Montague of old and new, and my aim was to create a realistic realm of Rangers and heroes, but also stay true to the Power Ranger Series. You may have noticed that my story focused on Jason, and Trini rather than the Task Force Zordon Rangers themselves, and to be honest, I really meant for the story to center not around the TFZ rangers, but the inner struggle of Jason. One thing I wanted to show was a more adult group of Rangers, and not a teenage friendship ring, but rather a Power Ranger Team more about business than pleasure, but also keep some of that dry humor in them.

**The Task Force Rangers**

**Wilson & Sky **

Albert Sky and Michael Wilson are actually a Ranger image of my best friends Jacob Albert Sanchez, and William Clark. I tried to depict them with a care free attitude and more interested in life and being a Power Ranger than being in the Air Force and Marines. I wish I could have written more with them, but I hope to expand on their characters with my new story.

**Hayes & Taylor**

Linda Hayes and Jennifer Taylor are your basic girl pair Rangers. I wanted them to actually reflect a somewhat female version of Billy and Zack. I wanted to depict them more as tough fighters than actual sissy girls like Kimberly. I also incorporate Taylor to be related to Zack to show a new age of Power Rangers.

**Captain Tessz**

Jace Tessz is actually a manipulation of both myself and Jason. I tried to show him as a tough Red Ranger leader, but also still a rookie in the realm of Ranger hood. His name is a mirror of Jason or Jase as he's called (Jace) and to myself Jesse Tellez (Tessz). This character is what I would see myself as if I were a Ranger and to continue the tough leader legacy of Jason.

**The Classic Rangers**

**Wild Force**

Power Rangers Wild Force to me was a very corny version of the Power Rangers, not because of who they are, but how they looked to me. I just couldn't get over the way they would crawl into battle. However, after watching GaoRanger VS Super Sentai (the Japanese Ranger Version of Wild Force) I knew I had to put this Ranger Team in my fan fiction and not make fun of them. They are actually one of the best Ranger Teams and I knew Wild Force would do great with the other Ranger Teams. I still think Dino Thunder, and Mystic Force are two of the crappiest Ranger Series, mainly because the Rangers themselves and the horrible reused plots. Not original at all to me.

**Ninja Strom**

I always wanted to see a Ninja Ranger Team, and when I first heard about Ninjas Strom, and they being the first three Ranger Team made me instantly like the show. I really need an extra Ranger Team, and since I knew more about Ninja Strom over Time Force, they quickly became an easy pick.

**Rescue**

Light Speed Rescue was important to me, not because who they fought, but because they were the first Power Ranger Team ever created without the help of Magic, or Aliens. I loved the fact that technology was their weapon rather than magic, and Carter Greyson to me was the perfect example of a good well rounded Jason- like Red Ranger.

**Andros**

Andros is one of the best Red Rangers of all time. I had to but him in there!

**The Originals**

As I've said before, Task Force Zordon was really not about TFZ but rather the Original Rangers. The Original "Task Force Zordon" I tried to show the Rangers of present as though it was us, the original fans watching old friends who have matured, but stayed the same. So when I wrote about Trini being a Lesbian, it was a view of all of our friends who went through that stage of confusion, and Jason in the Military as our friends who have chosen a life of service. Friends who have gotten married, and friends who have grown a beard or became total assholes and aren't our friends anymore.

**Zack**

Zack to me was the greatest Black Ranger Ever. I loved him from Day at the Dumpster, and believe it or not found him more appealing as a kid because he looked like the most Ninja Looking Ranger from the start because of his costume. I couldn't get over his Hip Hop Kido and I wanted to show more of that in my fic.

**Billy**

Billy to me was the dork Ranger, but in my fiction I wanted to show him as a tougher brut. A nerdy kid who has grown up and got hard. I depicted him with a beard to illustrate that more and show all of us how he has changed. Last I heard he had went to Aquatar so I stated in the story that he had married Delphine, who I noticed had feelings for him as a kid.

**Kimberly**

First and foremost I wanted to shatter that corny love tale of Kimberly and Tommy because to me that was gay even as a kid. I may get steam about this, but if you know about Power Ranger history you know that Tommy ends up with Kat because in a Christmas episode it clearly shows Tommy an old man with a grandson and Kat as his wife. That out of the way, I wanted to show that Kimberly was not just the sappy in love Ranger with Tommy, because before Tommy Kimberly actually kicked ass and took names. I wanted to be true to her girly girl attitude but also show the original ass kicker she was before she started screaming Tommy! Tommy! Help!

**Trini**

Let me just say first that I love Trini. To me she is the most beautiful Ranger to ever grace the uniform, and when I heard of Thuy Trang's death it broke my heart. Since I started reading Fan Fiction I noticed a lot of people wanted to kill off Trini by having her meet a similar fate as Thuy Trang. To me this is stupid. Did they suddenly kill off Superman when George Reeves was murdered? Did they take away Superman's ability to walk because Christopher Reeves had an accident, or kill him off later when Reeves died? No, of course not, so why should we kill off Trini due to the death of Thuy Trang. Instead we should honor her memory by continuing to write about her character through Trini. Thuy Trang's death broke my heart, but to me I'd rather see her live through our memories rather than shut her off and pretend she died with Trang. So yes I might get some steam writing about Trini, and I have, but I just can't live to see Trini die again.

Trini in my story is one of the two main characters and I want her to be a surprise to the reader. I wanted to show that Trini had grown up to be a very successful, very beautiful woman and show her calm and coolest as a profession as a psychologist. I also wanted to give her new life by having her actually get angry, and curse and get mad, and smile and laugh because she seemed to be the least emotional ranger of them all. I also wanted Trini to be a bit of a rouge and think for herself, but to also give her passion and still maintain that self control we all know from her as well. Her mist trust of the Government even though she works for it is a reflection of my own mistrust in my Government and that it's okay to question authority.

**Tommy**

As you might have guessed, I hate Tommy. I hate his guts. Not because I'm a big Jason fan, but because I truly believe him to be the worst Ranger of all time. He really does suck. And this whole myth of his awesome skills as a ranger and leader is to me a load of crap. He only gets such a high fan base because he was the original sixth ranger, a trait we have seen time and again in many series. Furthermore he never showed the kind of aggression as a leader like Jason did. Never once did he get angry, and that's just not believable to me. I attribute this ti the fact that Jason David Frank was the only person in the Original cast not to have acting skills. Tommy sucks, plane and simple. You think Zordon would have got the message by Zeo when the Rangers lost their Powers yet again and the command center was destroyed by Rito and Goldar, the two idiots on the block.

**Jason**

What can I say about Jason? Well he was the first and to me the best. I see him as the iconic idea of what it is to be a Ranger. Now I'm not a fan of Austin St. Paul, because I have heard recent allegations of him entering the adult film industry, but I did love the character in which he depicted so well as Jason. I didn't want to sell Jason off as the best Ranger, it is just one man's opinion, but Jason to me is what a great man can be. His greatest fear of all was letting his team down, and I don't think he ever did that.

**The Love Story**

**Trini and Lena**

The love story of Trini and Lena was really put there to show how the Power Rangers have really grown up since their time at Angel Grove and a symbol of where Power Ranger came from, Japan. I wanted to show a parallel to Trini was thought of and what she really is. I wanted to show that Trini could be in love and be in love with another woman, why not? Why not have a lesbian ranger? They do it all the time in Japan with Sailormoon so I thought I'd show an anime realm with the Power Rangers we know and love.

**Jason and Trini**

I stated before that I love Trini, but in actuality I love the idea of a bond between two Rangers, not a sappy kiddy love like Tommy and Kim, but a real one between long time friends. The story of Jason and Trini is based on a theory of mine as a kid. I saw the episode "Big Sisters" and noticed that it looked like Jason was kissing Trini's neck in the back of the Rad-Bug (Billy's Flying Car.) I also noticed that in several Power Ranger pictures Trini seemed to be leaning on Jason a lot which gave me the impression that Austin St. Paul and Thuy Trang had something between them behind the stage. This was later brought up to my attention when I was surfing the web and found a secret picture of Jason kissing Trini. I still don't know if they ever had a relationship but it's interesting to think about. The actual tale between Trini and Jason is really just a parallel to Superman and Wonder Woman and a love in the mists of a struggle.

Those are my notes I would like to thank

**PernDragonrider** for her great reviews, they really helped me and gave me inspiration

**GenerationX7** for his special interest and wanting to use some of my stories.

And all those who reviewed my story.

May the Power Protect You

Jesse Lee Tellez

AKA-GoRanger1986


End file.
